Hunted Goddess
by Sicariluv
Summary: A young woman is being hunted by demons to impregnate her but she has no idea why. Family secrets are discovered in this story about trying to love a hunter. Easy to fall, but life keeps them apart. Willa - resolute protector
1. Chapter 1

She stands waiting again. Feeling the pain of this life she has lived for some time nearing a month. When was the pain going to be over? Never, tomorrow, 9 months? She wasn't even sure how long she had been in this hell. It was dark most of the time. He had knocked her out a few times and there was no way to know how long she had been out. The soles of her feet felt raw against the hard rough concrete. Her wrists were raw from rubbing the rope. Her loins were in pain and on fire from the repeated torture. Her arms were sore or more than sore from being tied above her head for so long. He had tried her on the floor but she was stronger than she looked but not strong enough to defeat this monster of a man. How could a God let this happen to someone? She cursed him every day. There was no way God was a woman. How dare such a powerful God let this happen to her?

She wondered what she looked like. Positive her dark brown hair was matted to her head and down her back. She took pride in the dark hair that fell just above her waist. Many girls thought it was too long but the men liked it or liked her. The compliments overflowed from her blue eyes, dark skin and slightly above average size breasts she got plenty of attention. Her light blue eyes came from God knows where she felt as if it were some sort of abnormality against her very tan almost mocha skin. Yet she was white. Her father was paper white with deep brown eyes and her mother was darker than she was. Though that was the Indian that ran deep in the family. She thought of this attention and swore when she got out; if she got out of this hell she was going to chop all her hair off. No more unwanted attention from men. And she was going to make sure to wear the ugliest most unattractive clothes she could find. The thought of a man coming near her nearly made her throw up her empty stomach. This monster of a man kept her fed but it never seemed to be enough.

As she often did she wondered where her hero was. She fantasized day and night of someone rescuing her from this wretched room. Isn't that what happens in the movies. The damsel in distress was rescued the minute before anything horrific could be done to her. The horror was still happening and no one was around.

The girl she shared to room seemed to wail whenever she was awake. She wanted to scream at her to shut her stupid face up. In the dim light she could see the girl was blonde, thin, and probably invested in a good pair of shapely breasts. She had talked to her a bit but not much. Her company wasn't very soothing. Her name was Lauren and the sounds of her voice made her want sever her wrists. At least she would be out of the hell. There was another brunette in the room but she had stopped making any noise yesterday. She hung by her wrists and well and her body leaned forward at an odd unnatural angle. Willa had a horrible feeling death had muted her sounds. She was horrified that someday this might be her fate someday though the man seemed to pay more attention to Willa. He took her temperature more often, and raped her more often. She knew he was trying to get her pregnant. The other she wondered if they were there for variety though he did check Blondie's temperature too. Maybe he simply preferred her over the others. She shuddered. Tears streamed down her cheek but she never made a sound. She had to be strong. She was brought up to be strong and fight off emotions. To always fight for everything in life and to always do the right thing. Her parents were amazing and she missed them so much. She was an only child in the family and never knew her grandparents on either side. No cousins, no uncles, just her mom and dad. She was spoiled beyond belief but still a very well rounded person.

The monster man was trying to get her pregnant as he took her temperature often. He'd walk in and shove the thermometer in her mouth. She had fought back once and learned quickly her fights were feeble. He was strong abnormally strong as if he had been planning his whole life for this. Her lip was nearly healed from a response to her rebellion. He was careful not to hit her to cause any long term damage to Willa's body. He wanted her to be with his child and it scared the hell out of her. Lauren wasn't raped as often. Her temperature never seemed to please him.

The man had been gone for more than an hour when the blonde started crying. Willa rolled her eyes. It was hard enough dealing with her own bullshit than to have to hear those sounds coming from the blonde.

"We'll get out of here." Willa said with no emotion to reassure Lauren

"We won't! We're going to die here!" she cried and she wailed.

"If we ever do get out of here we have to work together" Willa hissed. Her patience was all gone. From previous conversations she knew that Lauren was 22. Willa at 25 felt their lives were headed in completely different directions. Lauren was just beginning to figure out life and Willa was already graduated from college. The ages seemed light years apart. Even as a trust fund baby Willa knew life was going to be hard but at 22 your eyes are just beginning to open to the world.

It was then they both heard the beginning of their hell coming back. Willa took a deep breath to ready herself for what was coming. The door creaked when it was opened and light came pouring in. It made Willa blink as her eyes adjusted. It was the devil himself. Her body ached more thinking of him coming near her. The door shut and they were in the darkness again. From what she could see of the man he actually was fairly attractive. His skin was pale, brown eyes, and he had dark hair. If he had asked her on a date she probably would've accepted though he was a bit older than her. He shouldn't feel the need to do this to any woman though she was sure it was simply the rush of the act. Simply that he could be a bully to women. The suits he often wore made Willa assume he had a good job somewhere. There would be women that would easily do this for a small price and he had to do this to her. He was a monster.

"Hello, my lovelies." He said with gravely sickening voice. He strode quickly to Willa and shoved the thermometer in her mouth. She spat it back out with everything she could muster. He struck her hard across the cheek. The force of the blow cause more pain in her arms than she could stand to bear. She cried out but cut it short. She tried her best to never let this man know that he had gotten the best of her. He didn't deserve to have any satisfaction from her pain. He picked up the thermometer from the floor and inspected it the best he could. Unfortunately it had received no damage unlike Willa's cheek that filled the inside of her mouth with blood.

"My darling you are not immune to my wrath. Take this in your mouth now! Do not make me do it! There are other ways." He spoke softly but the devil in him let her know he meant every word that left his damned mouth. She obediently opened her mouth. He pushed it in and smiled at her obedience.

"Good girl" He crooned caressing her already swelling cheek. He stared all the while the allotted time passed for the thermometer reading. Willa wanted to stare right back at him to let him know she was defiant, that she would win, that one day she would get out of this hell, and she would kill him if she had the chance, but defeat was beating in her heart. She could feel it with every throb in her cheek.

He pulled the thermometer out of her mouth and smiled "I think you're just about right now."

Willa closed her eyes as she heard the zipper to his slacks. She felt completely hopeless. He grabbed her hips and was inside of her before she could make a sound. The jostling of her body made her arms scream in pain. They felt as if they were about to pop out of their sockets but she held it together as best as she could. Tears would only make him laugh. He forcefully pushed into her again and again. During her torture she had made herself laugh thinking of why this monster man couldn't be a "minute man". He unfortunately had stamina and she wasn't laughing this time. Her inside were burning from being rubbed raw. She wouldn't be able to take much more of this. Surely her insides would fall out. Just as she thought she couldn't take it anymore she passed out from the pain.

When she woke he was finishing. She wasn't sure how much time had passed but was thankful from the escape from reality. A thought occurred to her. She had read some time ago an article on how to get pregnant easier. He pushed his last few thrusts into her and then came his grunts of pleasure. Bile rose in her throat but she kept it down. Would this work? Would she gain from the move? Maybe he would slip up and tie her incorrectly. She had to try something.

"I read…." She paused. He snapped his attention to her. Her thoughts were still a bit jumbled from just awakening. "I read that if you lie with your legs above your head you're more likely to get pregnant. I'm sure there's something you can tie me to."

"Are you trying to trick me in any way?" He studied her face.

She shook her head. "No, I swear I just want this to be over with."

After a moment of hesitation he began to untie her. As the knot slipped from above her head she tried to hold her arms up but she couldn't. They fell to her sides and the pain brought her to her knees. She swore she heard the man chuckle but she ignored it and concentrated on not moving until he made her. Trying to run would be feeble at this point. The realization of how bad she was hurting hit her hard. She would never be able to fight him not with her arms. And her legs wouldn't do her much good either. She cursed in her mind as he grabbed her arms and tied her to an exposed pipe. He yanked on the pipe to see if it would come loose and of course it didn't budge. The man watched as Willa lay down on her back and raised her knees up to her chest. He nodded with satisfaction and turned away. It was Laurens turn now. The cold wall provided some relief to her muscles and she rested her legs against the wall. Willa never wanted to be pregnant by this evil man but if that's what it took to get her out of this hell then that's what she was going to do. She needed for this nightmare to be over as quickly as possible.

Lauren bawled through her whole ordeal even after he struck her telling her to shut up. Willa did her best to ignore what was happening to the girl. She let her mind wander to other better warmer places but she sounds were too much and all she wanted to do was cry but she felt like there were no tears left for herself, Lauren, or the hanging brunette. Even if she did become pregnant there was still another lifetime of hell to deal with. If she had his child would he take it and kill her. Would he force her to raise the child with him? And what would he do while she was pregnant. Surely he would stop raping her. He could hurt the child. Would he make her go to doctor appointments and pretend to be a happy couple? Willa knew no real escape from the hell, only means of making it tolerable.

Willa watched as the monster man stopped in the middle of what he was doing. She thought she heard him curse and she began to listen as well. A moment later Willa could hear the sounds too. She could hear someone or multiple someone's chanting outside. It was an eerie sound but she hoped it was help. Whatever it was it had to be better than this. The man began to run towards the door. He stopped mid stride and threw his head back. His mouth opened wide and thick black smoke emitted from his throat. Willa stared with her eyes wide open. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. The steady stream of smoke lasted for a few seconds before finding its way through a crevice in the door.

"What the fuck just happened?" Shrieked Lauren.

The man's body crumpled to the floor in a heap. The way the body fell made Willa believe there was no life left in it. She was horrified by what she was seeing and it all seemed like a dream.

Moments later the door burst open. Lights from two flashlights filled the room. Lauren screamed and Willa attempted to cover her naked body. She put her legs down and curled up in a ball on the floor.

"We're here to help!" Shouted a deep voice.

Two male figures rushed to Lauren. Willa believed that cause she was standing up she was the first to be seen. She watched as the two men untied her and she crumpled into their arms. Willa wanted to talk but she couldn't find her voice. There was a lump so huge she felt it would prevent her from breathing. One man began to carry Lauren out and the other shown the flashlight in Willa's direction. She closed her eyes tightly and he moved the beam from her face. The man rushed to her side. He wondered if the body of Willa was even still alive until he saw her move. Relief washed over him and he pulled out a knife. Willa opened her eyes to see the man begin to untie her.

"I'm Sam." Said a soft, deep voice. He did his best to be soothing to her. "We're going to get you out of here."


	2. Chapter 2

Tears sprang to Willa's eyes as he cut the rope that attached her to the pipe. She sat up slowly and he removed the rope from around her wrists. They were so raw she tried not to flinch from pain. She watched him. He tried to be more gentle when he realized he was hurting her. Noticing her naked body he took his jacket off. She immediately scooted away from him against the wall.

"Please don't." She mustered. She wasn't sure of the man's intentions. She had been tortured for too long.

"This is for you." He replied.

Her shoulders fell. She was so unsure at this moment. Was she being rescued or being taken to another hell? Again pain reminded her there was no where she could go. Willa flinched as he placed the large jacket over her shoulders. It nearly swallowed her and immediately she felt more comfortable. It felt good to have the touch of clothing on her skin again.

"Is there anyone else here?" Sam asked

Willa pointed to the brunette in the opposite corner. "I think she's dead" She said sadly

Same frowned. He stood and quickly checked on the presumed dead girl. No pulse. She had died. They had gotten there too late. If only they had gotten there sooner. He brought himself back to focus on the girl that was alive. She was very much alive and so was the other. He and his brother had at least saved two of the three girls.

"We have to hurry. Can you stand?" He asked

She began to try but the pain was so intense she was only able to kneel. Even that was hell trying. Sam came to her and picked her up with ease. He carried her easily like a baby from the building. When they exited the building Will thought she had gone blind for a moment. She buried her face in the man's chest not being able to stand the bright light. She could hear a car door open and she was placed inside. She blinked rapidly and peaked through one eye. She could see Lauren in the back seat of a car.

"Willa!" Lauren shouted with glee. "We made it out alive!"

Willa tried to respond with a smile but she didn't think it came across that way. Sam closed her car door and ran around to the front passenger side of the car. The roar of the classic cars engine came to life. She noticed the man who had taken Lauren out was in the driver seat. The car was put in drive and Willa realized they were actually leaving this place. He sped away quickly and Willa didn't look back. There was nothing she wanted to remember or see or feel from that place ever again. She noticed Lauren watched and she hoped it gave the girl some closure.

Sam turned to face the two women. "I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean"

Willa didn't know what to say, she wanted to introduce herself to be polite but was this a polite situation? She just wanted to be home. Not here.

"I'm Lauren and this is Willa" Lauren spoke up for her. Lauren beamed a huge toothy grin and Willa wondered how her face could even form the expression after all they had been through. She was far too bubbly and it made Willa sick. Did they not just go through the same experience? Maybe the monster paid more attention to Willa but he still raped her repeatedly. Willa played with her fingers in her lap and held back tears that stung her eyelids. They were leaving they were actually leaving!

"Do you ladies wish to go to the hospital?" the driver Dean asked.

Willa didn't need to think about it. "Yes, please" She replied at the same moment Lauren said No.

"You can go." Lauren said. "He was rougher on you."

If Willa could've burned holes through her she would gladly have done it. How could she be insulting at a time like this? Was she intentionally trying to embarrass her in front of the two men? She was acting just a she expect her to be, stupid.

"We'll take you to the closest hospital." Sam said reassuringly.

Willa nodded and her head swarmed with questions about her attacker.

"What was that man? The smoke?" She asked

Sam eyes met hers and he wondered if she was able to hear the truth. He glanced and Dean and his disapproving face let him know he thought Sam should keep the information to himself. Sam let out a huff of air.

"The man was possessed." He explained. Dean shot him a stare that let him know he thought he had made a stupid choice.

"Possessed?" Willa questioned. She glanced at Lauren whose mouth was agape in horror.

"Yes by a demon." Sam answered

Willa vaguely heard Lauren curse. She wanted to raise her hand to her mouth but it hurt too badly to move her arms. She touched her stomach. There was a change in her body some time ago. She had tried to deny it but she knew the change had happened. She looked up at Sam who was trying to read what was happening with the girl. He knew she was processing the fact that the man was a demon. Her mouth closed and then opened again. She shook her head lightly to clear all the thoughts that seemed to be fighting one another. Looking down at her stomach area she could've screamed in anger.

"I need a pregnancy test." She said softly. She looked to meet Sam's eyes as widened with unhidden shock. The driver turned to look at her quickly.

"Hospital or drug store?" He asked

"Drug store." She answered.

Sam sank back down in the front seat and stared at the road ahead. The poor girls in all they had been through and now she may be pregnant by the demon. Glancing back at her she was looking out the window. He noticed two tears fell and she quickly and painfully wiped them away. She had been through so much it was a wonder she wasn't in hysterics.


	3. Chapter 3

An hour later the four of them were in a hotel with two adjoining rooms. Lauren and Willa were in a room and Sam and Dean in the next. While Lauren showered Willa took the opportunity to lie down. She lay on the floor as she didn't want her filthy body anywhere near the clean bed. She fell asleep quickly but was awaken by a noise. She started to get up forgetting her surroundings but she could hardly push herself up.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked as he rushed to her side.

"Yeah. I just wanted to lay down and not get the bed dirty." She said. Knowing her arms were hurting he held her by the waist and helped her stand. She mumbled an awkward "thanks" and sat at the table in the room. Placing her hand in her forehead she sighed heavily. Then men had returned from the store where they picked up a few clothing items for Lauren and Willa. She was grateful for the clothes. Clean clothes sounded like heaven. Willa promised to pay them back as soon as she arrived at home. Home is where her parents worried and waited. Lauren had called her parents but Willa couldn't do it just yet. "Hello mom and dad. I'm pregnant with a demon child" There just didn't seem to be a way to ease into that conversation.

Dean picked up the chair and spun it around to sit in it backwards in front of her.

"So you think you're pregnant?" Dean asked

Sam who sat on the bed rolled his eyes at his brother. Dean's lack of compassion at least always allowed them to get to the point.

Willa paused as she assessed the two men. Dean stood about six feet tall with trendy spiked dirty blonde hair. His green eyes and all American good looks made Lauren swoon. Willa admitted he was attractive, the both of them were, but there was nothing to swoon over at this point. Dean had a boyish charm but a take charge attitude. Then men were brothers but shared no similarities. Sam stood a good four inches above his brother. His face was less chiseled but had the tall dark and handsome look down to a T. His dark brown hair seemed to be in the growing out stage that he would unconsciously tucked behind his ear. His forehead wrinkled with every emotion and Willa actually enjoyed watching his facial expressions. It was hard to believe he could lie about anything. Every part of his face expressed emotions even his hazel eyes seemed to darken when he was upset or someone else was.

"Yes I think I am." Willa replied

"We have a procedure to get the baby out." Dean said

Willa was aghast to the suggestion. "No! I mean I'm not against abortion but I'm not about to let you two do it."

Sam leaned forward. "It's not like that. We say a spell…a chant whatever you'd like to call it. Then it comes out. We can't remove the demon without removing the baby." He spoke softly attempting to cause no more alarm.

Willa processed the crazy information. "You were chanting outside earlier today?"

"Yes. That's how you remove a demon from its human vessel." Sam replied.

"It can be done tonight. We checked our supplies." Dean said.

Willa nodded. "Ok" She was a bit dazed but there was no hesitation. She knew what had to be done. The man was a monster and there was no way she was bringing a monsters child in to the world. She had experienced his evil doings and wanted to leave it far behind her.

"I can get cleaned up first?" She asked

"Of course." Sam replied

As if on cue Lauren exited the shower. She was beaming and acted as though nothing had happened. Ignorance is bliss Willa thought to herself as she grabbed the pregnancy test and one of her favorite cheap conditioner and shampoo the men had picked up for her. In the bathroom looking in the mirror she seemed to be reminded more of her aching muscles. Her cheek and lip was a bit swollen from the blow earlier in the day but not bruised. She sat on the toilet and took the pregnancy test knowing what the answer was going to be. While she waited for the time to pass she feebly tried to brush the knots out of her matted hair. There was really no use. When enough time had gone by she picked up the stick. Just as she had guessed she was pregnant. She steadied herself against the wall and sucked in all the air she could. Letting the air release slowly it relaxed her. She reminded herself the men were going to help her and she was going to get through this. She removed the jacket she was wearing and stepped in the shower. The warmth felt amazing. The water never seemed to get hot enough and Willa scrubbed till her skin felt sore. Her hair seemed to detangle some and she washed it the best she could, but it still hurt to raise her arms. The heat from the water did seem to take some of the pain away. Her muscles felt better than they had in ages. Washing and scrubbing and doing it again until the water began to turn cold she sighed sadly. She turned the water off and felt like a new person. She had never been so dirty in her life and never wanted to feel that way again. Wrapping her still tangled hair in a towel she exited the bathroom. Sam must have been sleeping. He jumped up ready to defend himself from whatever just walked in the room. Willa sank back slightly to stay out of any sort of defense he was planning. He said a quick apology and sat back down on the bed. Years of fighting monsters made him a light sleeper. She may have been lucky that's all he had done.

He took note of Willa's beauty after the shower. Though he still noticed she was strained when she moved, she seemed like a different person. Her dark skin gave her a warm glow and her blue eyes were stunning. He forced himself to look away from her eyes that seemed so lost he cleared his throat and lowered his gaze to his hands. He knew a lost look when he saw one. The mirror would often reflect the same expression.

Willa grunted when she sat down on the edge of the bed opposite to Sam. She noticed his forehead wrinkle with concern when she sat. It was a charming part of him that Willa liked immediately.

"I think I have something for pain. Would you like me to get it?" Sam asked

"Please." She responded softly. She was actually more eager for the medication than she would like to let on. She had no intention of being treated like a baby or like a princess. She wanted to take care of herself and vowed to learn how. This would not happen to her again.

Sam's tall frame stood and left for the adjoining room. She put her head in her hands and couldn't get over the feeling that her hell had just begun. Her life was about the change in one way or the other and she wasn't sure she was ready for it.

He was next to her before she knew it. Exhaustion was enveloping her. He handed her a couple of pills and a bottled water. She took the pills quickly and set the water on the nightstand. She lifted her head up and pulled the towel from her head. She attempted to dry some of the excess water from her hair. Frustrated she rested her elbows on her knees and the towel hung limply in her hand. She closed her eyes and shook her head. Doing simple tasks for the next few days were not going to be easy.

Sam watched as she let her head fall in despair. "I know your arms hurt. Let me help you." He said. She looked up and watched him stand. He took the towel from her and gingerly ran it through her hair that he noticed was longer than he originally thought. Beautiful dark hair thick hair. Her words pulled him from the trance he was in while he dried her hair.

"He had just moved me. My hands were tied above my head. The strain was becoming…more than I could take." She spoke the words softly not really wanting to relive the experience but felt the need to explain her weakness to this strange man who was now taking care of her. Sam could hear the sadness in her voice. He didn't want her to start crying he wasn't sure if he could handle this woman crying in front of him at the moment. She was so vulnerable and he needed and wanted to help her as much as he could. Knowing it wasn't the right thing to say but feeling as though something needed to be said, he spoke.

"Dean and Lauren went to get dinner. They'll be gone long enough for us to get the demon out. They said to call if you needed or wanted anything."

Willa nodded in response. "I took the test." She frowned "It was positive."

"I'm sorry." Sam said sincerely.

"Me too."

He paused holding to towel still for a bit too long. He wanted to wrap he arms around her and tell her everything was going to be fine and mean every word that came out of his mouth. A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. Willa looked at him expectantly.

"Dinner…I hope." He replied

He threw the towel in the bathroom and went to the door unlocking each lock on the door. Willa watched and he and the pizza delivery man exchanged money for pizza. He then locked each lock again and set the pizza down on the table. Willa was hungry but she was tired of having this matted head of hair. She leaned for the brush began the tedious task of unknotting her long hair. Sam noticed she was having trouble. Why didn't she just ask for help? He marched to the bathroom and grabbed conditioner. Standing again in front of her she looked up at him full of questions. He took her brush from her frustrated hands and put a dab of conditioner in his palms. He worked it slowly through her long hair and the same for the brush. Willa closed her eyes. He was very gentle, very calming and she appreciated the help. Twenty patient minutes later, Willa's hair was untangled and drying while they ate pizza. They were both quiet until curiosity overcame Willa.

"What is going to happen to get the demon out?" She asked

"Well…uh from what I've read we will see smoke and then your body will force the child out by miscarriage." Sam paused and studied her concerned face. "If there is any trouble we can go to the hospital and tell them you miscarried."

Willa nodded and took a small bite of her second slice of pizza. She still felt as though she was starving but had no intentions of making herself sick.

"So you haven't done this before?" She asked

"No never." He replied

Willa rolled her eyes but knew this was the only way to take care of the problem.

"Dean thought it would be best if you and I to do it alone, for your comfort." Sam paused. "I guess it's best to do it in the bathroom with you on the…"

Willa nodded again. The situation would be embarrassing enough she didn't really want to talk about it. She just wanted to get it over with.


	4. Chapter 4

****sorry for all the dialogue. I'm like the dialogue queen****

Fifteen minutes later she was in the bathroom on the toilet. She sat with a towel draped across her lap in and attempt at some modesty. Sam entered the bathroom with a book that looked older than Willa could imagine. She had pulled her hair back in a sloppy pony tail. That was something Sam couldn't do. He handed her a glass of water.

"Drink this, the whole thing." He said

"What is it?" She asked knowing there was no way it was simply plain water.

"Holy water." He replied

Accepting the water she drank it as fast as she could and as quickly as she could. Sam's hazel eyes met hers.

"Are you ready?" He asked sincerely looking for an answer

"As I'll ever be." She mumbled in response

Sam frowned and turned to the page he had marked in the book. He began reading from the book and watching Willa reactions. She listened intently and nervously. The words he spoke frightened her. She was scared, more scared than she would ever admit to the man. He spoke fluently and had no trouble reading what was in the book. She tried to stay relaxed when the first cramp seized her body. She shrieked in pain. She had no idea it would hurt so badly. Sam knelt down with her but never took his eyes off the book and never stopped his chant. He could see her hands were shaking. Her eyes were frantic. She was terrified.

The cramping continued and finally she felt like she was being ripped in two. She reached out and grabbed Sam's arm for some kind of comfort from this stranger. He paused for only half a second. She tried not to squeeze too tightly but all she wanted to do was cry out. Just as she thought she could take no more smoke emitted from her loins, not as much as the man had leave his body but it dissipated as soon as it hit the air. The horrific pain stopped but she could feel the blood clots leaving her body. She looked down and could see blood streaming from her uterus. One final cramp hit her and she leaned forward. Same read the final line and put the book down.

"It's done." He said and embraced her holding her to his chest. Her shaking body let him know she needed comfort. He ran his hands up and down her back slowly attempting to soothe her but wasn't sure if it was working. It could be making it worse.

Clots were still coming out and she was scared. She felt like there was too much blood leaving her body and she worried with that state she was already in from being neglected if it was too much for her to handle. She let out a deep shaky breath and leaned away from Sam's strong arms. He was trying his best to be kind to her but it wasn't helping at the moment. She just wanted to sit as still as possible for the time being. He held her shaking hand and studied her face.

"I think I'm losing too much blood." She said.

Sam's mouth dropped open. She felt like she was going to faint but she wasn't sure if it was the blood loss or simply her nerves getting the best of her.

"Sam, can you give me just one private minute?" She asked

He wanted to protest but she had to be a little freaked out from what just happened. How could he deny her one minute? "Ok. Just one, I'm counting." He said and reluctantly let go of her hand.

As soon as he left the bathroom she wiped all the blood she could. Though it was still coming out it wasn't coming out as fast. She shoved toilet paper in her underwear and stood. She was feeling dizzy. She went to the sink where she splashed water on her face. It wasn't helping. She tried holding on to the sink for support but her strength seemed to leave every part of her body. She fell to her knees and her hands hit the ground a moment later. Sam must have heard the noise. He thrust open the door and saw her. Rushing to her he could see she was pale.

"You're going to the hospital, now!" His voice was deeper with force and she wasn't about to argue. She closed her eyes and her body fell to the floor. As Sam was picking her up she fell into unconsciousness.

The time at the hospital was short lived for Willa at least it seemed that way to her since she was out for quite a bit of it. She was questioned over and over by police officers asking what happened, why she had bruises, were the men that brought her here responsible for her kidnapping, were they responsible for the bruises, what was she doing with them, and many more questions she had no interest in answering. She lied to the police and told them she had spoken with her parents. She would do that in the morning when she was ready and rested. They explained she had been missing for 29 days. That was actually more than she thought. Sam and Dean were questioned about what had happened. They told the police officers they found Willa wandering in the woods and Willa verified the story. They would all be locked up in the nut house if the truth was told. They ran tests to see who her kidnapper was and made Dean and Sam submit DNA to perform further testing. They were reluctant but fully cooperative as they were innocent and had nothing to hide. She was allowed to leave as long as she promised to get plenty of rest. She really had no desire to do anything at the moment so rest was easily the first thing on her list.

Back at the hotel Lauren was very concerned about Willa. She was nearly in tears when Willa explained to whole story to her. Mainly it touched Willa to see how concerned she was and she vowed to be as nice as possible to Lauren until they took her home. Willa made sure to ask how Lauren was doing and Lauren said she was doing alright amongst the circumstances. While she talked with Lauren, Willa lay down in the bed. She remembered Lauren was chatting away when Willa passed out on the poor girl. She was exhausted and the stay at the hospital wasn't nearly enough time to catch up on all her body had been through.

When Willa woke in the morning she was alone in the room. Her stiff body barely let her make it to the bathroom in time. She could see she was still bleeding but nothing to make her worry. She showered and was thankfully for a fully hot shower. Everything was easier to do for herself but she was still in pain. Though there was probably pain medication left in her system from the hospital. She dried her hair with the blow dryer which she rarely did but the warmth was heaven. She left the room having no choice but to put on the dirty clothes. As she walked out she saw someone in the room and it made her jump. It was only Sam but she thought she was alone.

"Sorry." He said "I thought I heard you up. Breakfast?"

"Please." She responded

He called Dean and asked him to pick up something for Willa. He and Lauren had gone out to breakfast and were going to load up on a few supplies for the got out on the road.

"I think it's time I call my parents. Do you mind if I speak with them in private?" She asked Sam

"Sure." He said nodding. "Here" He reached in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

"Thanks." She responded and took the phone from him. He left the room to give her privacy and she dialed the number. It only rang a couple of times before she heard her father's voice on the phone. She nearly choked on the air she was breathing when he answered.

Breathing in she replied "Hi Dad"

"Willa?" He said astounded "Honey get on the phone." She heard him say through a muffled receiver.

"Willa my girl is that you?" Her father's voice sounded like heaven.

"Yes Dad."

She heard a loud click and her mother was on the phone.

"Willa?"

She choked through the word "Mom" and began crying. She knew this would happen once she talked to them.

"Are you okay?" Her mother asked

"I'm fine." She managed to say through her tears.

"Where have you been? What's been going on? Willa we've missed you so much!" Her father said. She paused gathering her thoughts together. Crying was making her want to blurt out everything. And they didn't need to hear everything not yet, maybe not ever. Sobs came up through her chest and she dared herself to say anything before she calmed down.

"Honey, are you alright? We've been worried sick." Her mother asked

Willa sucked in all the air she could.

"Just breathe dear and visualize yourself relaxed surrounded by yellow soft, soothing, and warm."

It was her mother's way of getting her to calm herself since she was a little girl. It was usually followed by a miracle tea that her mother knew the recipe for. She knew how to calm her and keep her level headed. It seemed as though the spent much of their time teaching Willa how to be a mature level headed adult and not to act on crazy impulses.

After closing her eyes and releasing the air she answered. "I'm okay." She managed to force the words from her lungs.

"Where are you?" Her father asked

Suddenly it dawned on Willa she had no idea where she was. If she didn't still have pain in her head she would've smacked her forehead for being such a moron.

"I'm sorry I really don't know. Things have been a little crazy. "She realized how stupid and immature that must sound to her parents. She shook her head.

"But I'm okay now. I'm in a hotel. Someone kidnapped me. These men found me. They've been helping me. I've been to the hospital. I'm fine. Just tired is all." She did her best to downplay her stupidity. Tears were still falling but she had relaxed enough to not hyperventilate.

"When are you coming home?" Her father asked

"We'll come get you." Her mother spoke up

"No No. You don't have to. The men who found me will bring me home. I guess as soon as I figure out where I am I will let you know."

"What kind of men?" Her mother asked

She didn't want to lie. She thought of the first thing that came to mind. She had heard conversations but not gotten the whole gist of what they did for a living.

"They're hunters." Willa answered

"We never received a ransom note, are you sure you're alright?" Her father asked

"Yes I'm so much better now but I….I don't want to talk to you about everything over the phone. I'd like to tell you in person."

There was silence on the phone. Willa was sure her parents were doing a quick rundown of everything that could have possibly happened to their daughter. Hopefully their minds didn't divulge too far.

"I promise to call you this afternoon when I figure things out. " Willa said

Her parents were satisfied with that answer for now but she would rundown and replay how the conversation would go for the rest of her life. They exchanged their "goodbyes" and "I love you's" and Willa hung up the phone. She darted for the bathroom so Sam wouldn't see her tears. She had the best parents in the world and she missed them like crazy. She leaned on the sink for support as she let tear after tear go. Wave after wave of emotion hit her hard. Anger, sadness, loneliness, it was all there and all hitting at one time. She didn't want to feel this way and if she could just have her mother's soothing voice telling her to relax it seemed it would make it all better. The knock at the door brought her out of her pity party.

"Willa, you okay?" Sam asked through the door

She sighed heavily. "Yes"

"Dean and Lauren will be back soon." He said

"Okay."

Willa pulled herself together and splashed cold water on her face. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were puffy. Every sign that tears had been falling were there. She couldn't hide in there all day so she came out. Sam was picking up his phone that she left on the nightstand. He noticed she had been crying.

"Everything go okay with your parents?" He asked

The lump grew in her throat as she thought of her answer. She rubbed her hands across her tired face and looked at him.

"Yes it was…difficult though." She answered

Same nodded understanding. He played with his phone in his hands trying to think of something else to say. Nothing came to mind. Willa watched as he sighed and left to go to the adjoining room. She sat on the bed and rested her elbows on her knees. She was getting used to feeling sorry for herself.

Not much later she heard a noise in the adjoin room. Lauren burst in the room shopping bags in hand. Dean wasn't far behind her with a brown paper bag.

"We went shopping!" Lauren said excitedly slinging the bags on the bed. "Dean got us some more clothes."

Willa groaned. "Dean I swear ill pay you back for everything." She said as he set her food down on the table. He winked at her and went to join Sam in the next room. She managed a chuckle when Lauren caught sight of the redness on Willa's face.

"You've been crying." Lauren exclaimed "You never cry

"I never let you know I was crying." Willa stated.

Lauren's shoulders slumped. Willa stood and walked to the table where she sat down and began to dig in. Dean had brought her exactly what she asked for, pancakes, fruit and orange juice. She ate faster than she had the day before and ate more.

Lauren began rummaging through the bags she brought in.

"These are for you. I figured you were maybe a size bigger than me. Your hips are bigger than mine." She was referring to a pair of jeans she pulled out of the bag and threw on Willa's bed.

Willa rolled her eyes but continued to stuff her face. She saw Dean leaning against the doorframe watching them both. He opened a can of beer and took a sip.

"Look." Lauren shouted. She pulled out a pink sparkly shirt that Willa prayed wasn't picked out for her. "I got you a shirt. Isn't it cute? We also got sports bras, a pack of tank tops, and a few plain t-shirts that Dean picked up."

Willa raised her eyebrows and shot a grateful look to Dean. He had been paying attention and not just to the blonde with big boobs.

"Oh and flip flops. Aren't they cute?" Lauren asked as she tossed the wretched pink things on Willa's bed. She recited in her head "She means well" but it didn't help her aggravation. Now that she was out of that hell she didn't want to relive any discomfort from now on. But no one knew her size so the footwear would have to do for temporary purposes.

"Oh and one more bag. I got you some granny panties but thongs for me. I didn't think you would like them." Lauren said

"I know I do." Dean chimed in. "I'm hoping to see them modeled later on." Willa laughed at the twinkle in his eye. She knew he wasn't serious unless of course the offer was on the table. Sam pushed passed Dean through the doorway.

"My brother's hormones get in the way of his intelligent thinking." Sam said as he entered the room rolling his eyes. Sam sat at the table with Willa.

"That may be the perfect way for me to thank you." Lauren cooed at Dean. She turned back to Willa as she nearly spit out her breakfast. Dean sipped his beer and winked at this brother. You could see Sam's face was filled with disappointment.

Willa changed the subject. "Where exactly are we? What city?"

"We're in Painter, VA"

Willa nearly spit out her food again. "I live in Florida!" She exclaimed "How the hell did I get all the way up here? I must've been out forever."

Dean and Sam both looked at one another with eyebrows raised. That was a longer trip than they anticipated.

"Really? I live in Hampton." Lauren said.

"Well we told you we would take you both home, maybe we can find some jobs along the way Dean." Sam said

"Yeah okay." He said and took a long sip of the beer.

"I can get my parents to buy me a plane ticket or wire some money. I had no idea I was this far." She shook her head wondering how he got her that far so fast.

"Is there a reason he would have taken you girls. Why you might be singled out?" Sam asked

Willa sat thoughtfully but nothing came to her. Her parents had money but Laurens didn't not from conversations she had or heard parts of. Both Willa and Lauren shook their heads.

"You've never seen anyone with black eyes before, never in your life?" Dean asked

Willa's head pounded with a memory of the man's eyes. She had tried not to look at him while he was raping her but there were times she was sure she had seen him with eyes fully filled as black as coal. Though it was hard to see with the dim light in the room she thought she had been seeing things.

"I thought I saw his black a few times." She responded

"I did too." Lauren chimed in but it was clear to Willa the question was directed at her.

"But no one ever before that?" Sam asked

Willa shook her head in response. She was beginning to wonder where this conversation was going.

"What's your family life like?" Sam asked

She squinted her eyes. Dean and Sam seemed to be eager to gain information from her that she wasn't interested in divulging to two strange men.

"Perfect. Why are you asking?" She replied

Sam and Dean exchanged knowing looks. It made Willa angry to see they were making assumptions about her life. They had no idea who or what she was about or what her life was like. Her emotions were high possibly from the earlier morning's conversation.

"What the hell is so wrong with having a perfect life?" She asked angrily.

"Nothing. If you mind not having a soul." Dean responded

Willa shot darts at him with her eyes. She slammed her fork down and stared at him. What was he trying to say?

Sam interrupted her thoughts. "What Dean means is do you think your family had any sort of luck that came out of nowhere? Winning the lottery, perhaps?"

"No! My family has worked hard for everything they have. So maybe Granddaddy was rich enough to pass along some cash but my father didn't spend 12 years in school for no reason. He's a prominent plastic surgeon and my mother is an established attorney. Is that what you need to know?"

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Sounds lucky to me." He said.

She could've slapped him if he wasn't standing across the room.

"We work hard! There's been no streak of luck anywhere in my family. Maybe some stock choices were lucky but that's what stocks are all about. What are you implying anyway?"

"So no one made any deals with a demon?" Dean asked

"What?! They would never! You're insane!"

"Am I?" Dean asked

If she wasn't raised properly she would've socked him in the jaw. Instead she stood slowly and stiffly walked out of the hotel room. As she opened the door she heard Sam angrily say Deans name. She slammed the door shut and it immediately opened behind her. She turned to see Sam right behind her.

"Just leave me alone for a minute." She said angrily. His face dropped and she could see he was hurt by her words. She turned away from him.

"We're just trying to figure out what's going on." Sam said

"I don't know what the hell is going on Sam! This whole crazy thing is a mess."

"Okay I'm sorry. We're sorry." He pleaded

"You can't apologize for your brother."

Willa took a moment to calm down. Anger was not making the situation any easier to deal with. She sat on the small concrete stoop outside of the room. Sam stood in front of her but far enough away not to make her uncomfortable.

"The truth is, we'd like to take you home so we can speak with your family. Demons don't normally seek out someone to impregnate. And Lauren is almost useless she never speaks with her family."

Willa looked up at Sam.

"Can I just be alone for a few minutes?" She asked

Sam sighed. He wasn't sure what the right thing was. It was a simple request but they feared for her safety. Something was out there that wanted her for reasons they needed to know.

"No I'm sorry." Sam decided. "We think you're in further danger. Demons are everywhere and could use anyone's body at anytime. I'd like for you to come back inside…please?"

She was taken aback. Sam wasn't the blunt one. The truth had come out and maybe she had truly known all along she was taken for a reason. It would be a long time before she was out of danger. As she began to stand Sam took her hand and helped her up. She walked back in with her head held low and found the clothes Lauren picked out for her. She changed but not into the stupid sparkly shirt. She "accidentally" left that behind in a drawer in the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

While on the road Willa learned in fact they were hunters but hunted more than demons. Much to her surprise everything was real, werewolves, ghosts, ghouls, and shape shifters. As if demons weren't enough. After learning all of this information she had to remind herself to close her agape mouth. All nightmares were real and some that had never been dreamt of.

After eating a late lunch she called her parents and asked them to wire some money. She explained her whereabouts and that she would be home as soon as she could. Since Willa had no identification they wired the money in Sam's name. He quickly gave it to Wllla and she put it all on a Visa gift card. Of course her parents sent her plenty and more than she asked for. Her parents wanted to keep in contact so they sent her a phone to the closest store which was in walking distance. Though Sam tried to get her to stay in the car she insisted she walk. She was tired of being cooped up and hoped the walk would stretch her limbs and make them feel better. Trying to keep her 5'6" frame at the same pace as a 6'4" Sam giant was a little more difficult than she expected even if he was trying to keep the same pace as her. The tight pants Lauren picked out didn't help either.

"These pants are so tight." Willa complained pulling at them.

"They're no tighter than Laurens" Sam said

"Exactly, she picked them out."

Sam fell a few steps behind.

"I've got no complaints." He said smirking. He immediately felt embarrassed for saying the words to her. She had been through so much and he was sexualizing her. He blamed it for spending too much time with Dean. He was relieved to see the smile on her face when he caught back up. He sheepishly smiled and she knew he regretted the words.

"Pick up the pace buddy." She scolded playfully. She was completely flattered and any other situation she would've let him know she appreciated her own view. Head to toe the man was muscular. He was tall and broad shouldered. His height was attractive and scared Willa at the same time. She wasn't petite but walking next to him he made her feel that way.

"You sure you're not overdoing it?" Sam asked concerned. She had been through a lot of emotional and physical damage and at the hospital they found she was close to dehydration.

"I think I'm alright. I feel ok." She assured him wanting to continue to stretch her legs. She had been cramped in a small room for nearly a month, cramped in a car, and cramped in a hotel room. The freedom was exhilarating.

After picking up her knew phone they went to another store. Knowing the store she wanted to go in Sam opened the door for Willa.

"Please just let me know if you're tired. I'll call Dean to pick us up. It won't be a problem." Sam said as the entered the store. She rolled her eyes and smiled at his concern.

Willa didn't take too long at the store. She picked out more clothes, sneakers, and told Sam if he saw anything he or Dean would want to let her know. Anything she could do to return the favor. She found Sam looking at some shirts so she grabbed them in her arms with him protesting again and again.

"Pick out something for your brother. I'll find something slutty for Lauren." Willa said. Sam raised his eyebrows and chuckled at Willa. She had no problem making purchases for the men that saved her life and to her dismay were probably continuing to do so. She had shopped quickly but bought plenty. Honestly she wasn't accustomed to doing without and even with all she purchased she was short all the normal amenities from her daily life.

While standing in the checkout she asked Sam to call his brother to come pick them up. Sam was glad she made the request her face was more pale than it had been when they first started the shopping trip. He felt as though she had overdone it with all the walking involved in their trip. This all made him very concerned for her well being. He suggested a quick stop at a convenience store for snacks and drinks. He really wanted Willa to get some hydration and Willa was quickly becoming tired. She was happy to oblige to his suggestion.

Sam carried the bags across the parking lot while he and Willa walked to the store. They picked up all kinds of drinks and chips, cakes, and some fruit. Willa felt extremely tired when they finally sat down on a bench outside of the store. She didn't want to let on how tired she felt so she kept it to herself and did her best to keep a smile on her lips.

Dean pulled up not long after they exited the store. Seeing her bags he smiled as he got out of the car.

"Did you leave anything in there?" He joked nodding at the bags.

"So funny." Willa answered as she walked around to the back of the car where Dean was opening the trunk. She placed her four bags inside and Sam climbed in with the food. Willa got in the back with Lauren.

"I got you a few things." She said to her "You were so thoughtful in picking up some things for me. It was the least I could do."

"Thanks Willa! That's awesome" Lauren replied with a huge grin. It made Willa feel good about what she had done. The girl didn't know her taste but just picking up anything for Willa was a kind act and she appreciated it.

"I was wondering if we could stay in a better hotel, my treat of course." Willa asked

"Sure." Dean replied

"No, no you don't have to do that." Sam said turning to her from the front seat.

"A soft bed, water that doesn't taste like rust, not having to hear the mating sounds of a whore. Come on Sammy, we saved the girls life. She wants to repay us and I think we should let her."

Willa laughed. "Yeah what Dean said "a soft bed" would be nice" She said

Sam was silent. "I bet they even have Wi-Fi." Dean said

Willa could tell Sam wanted to say yes. She could see it all over his face that a good night's rest was what he really wanted.

"I'll pick okay? It's not a big deal. I would simply like something more than a one star hotel."

Sam smiled "okay a two star hotel it is." He teased

"We'll see about that." She responded

"It's settled then." Dean said and cranked up the hard rock song on the radio. He got back on the highway and they headed south. A few hours later Willa found a hotel to stay in that wasn't overpriced. The beds were like heaven. They didn't have adjoining rooms but they were right next to one another. The brothers were in their own room and the girls in theirs. Willa was unpacking some purchases while Lauren showered. She laid out her pajama bottoms and a tank top and waited for Lauren. She seemed to be taking longer than usual. Just as Willa thought she was going to fall asleep Lauren emerged from the bathroom. She had full on makeup and only skimpy lingerie. Willa covered her eyes and burst out with laughter.

"Do I look sexy?" Lauren asked

"Sure. For who?" Willa asked peaking through her fingers which only made her giggle more.

"Dean, of course. I'm going to get lucky with that man tonight."

"What about Sam?" Willa asked knowing Sam was sharing the room with Dean

"You fuck him or I'll do both of them." Lauren laughed. "Maybe I can convince Sam to go for a nice long walk."

Willa laughed and headed for the shower. The showers were just as heavenly as the beds in the room. The water pounded into her sore muscles with the right amount pressure. When she got out Lauren wasn't in the room anymore. She pulled on a robe cause it was a bit chilly in the room. She blow dried her hair and sat on the bed ready to channel surf. Thinking she heard the door to Sam and Dean's room she hopped out of bed and went to the peephole. She was right. A very abandoned same shoved his hands in his pockets and was walking by the door. She opened it and called his name. He hadn't gotten too far down the hallway. He turned around and faced her.

"Is Lauren in there with Dean?" She asked carefully choosing her words.

"Uh…yeah." He replied

"Oh" She paused. She wasn't Lauren and didn't want to give Sam the impression that she was.

"I was just watching TV. Would you…" The words, why wouldn't the right words come out? It was only Sam. She had spent all afternoon with him.

"I mean I don't want you to feel like you can't enjoy the rooms. I mean…" She shook her head to try to clear her jumbled thoughts. "Do you want to watch TV with me?" She finally asked bluntly.

He took a few steps closer to her. "Well I was going to go for a walk."

"Oh okay well enjoy your…"

"No…" He said taking a more urgent step towards her. "I mean yeah, yes I'd love to watch TV with you."

Willa smiled and felt very childish in the way she just acted. She opened the door and he entered behind her. She watched as he carefully locked each lock then checked each lock. Seeing he was satisfied with the lock she turned around to walk to the bed. At that moment she felt him grab her from behind. It took her more by surprise than fright. She was stunned and couldn't move.

"Sam what are you doing." She asked

"Remember I told you demons could look like anyone?" He asked.

Her frightened mind caught up to what he was saying. He wasn't holding her the way someone who wanted to attack her would. He had no intention of hurting her. He released his grip and she spun around.

"How will I tell the difference Sam?" She asked making sure to put emphasis on his name. She wanted him to know she knew it was him.

"You won't. We need to make sure you have a few things before you go to bed tonight. Holy water, salt, a weapon." He replied.

She glared at him. "Can you just tell me next time instead of scaring the crap out of me? I've had enough scares for a lifetime. I don't need you doing it too."

"I wanted to get the point across. I'm sorry." He said

"I got it." She tried not to sound angry though she still was. He had made some of the pain come back in her arms. It had been slowly slipping away and it felt like every bit of it was back. Nothing reminded her more of that hell than the pain in her arms and shoulders. Willa walked to her bed and Sam went to the other. She was quiet and through side glances could see Sam was looking at her.

"I'm sorry." Sam said again.

"I know." She sighed and handed him the remote. "Watch whatever you'd like" She really was less angry knowing he was actually sorry. It wasn't in Sam to do nasty things to people unless they deserved it.

Willa scooted her bottom back to the head rail on the bed and leaned against the pillows. She crossed her legs in front of her. She realized her spinning head wasn't going to turn off. Sam was watching her and not trying to hide it. He could see she was nervous. He turned off the TV and set the remote on the nightstand. Maybe he should go for a walk. She was so uncomfortable. He had done it and he deserved for her to be angry at him. She took notice of him watching her with that deeply concerned expression on his face. It made her feel more emotional. She leaned forward letting her hair fall in her face to hide her tears. In her head she cursed them away but they were stubborn. It wasn't long before a fat tear fell from her nose. She reached her shaking hand to her cheek to wipe the others away. She closed her eyes and barely heard the sounds of Sam coming to her. She opened her eyes just as he was sitting on the bed in front of her.

"You don't cry." Sam said softly. "Lauren has mentioned it more than once."

Willa snorted through her tears. "She just never knew it. I cried while she was sleeping or quietly enough she couldn't hear me. I didn't want to upset her. We had it bad enough."

Willa wiped her tears again and shook her head.

"So the whole time you're being assaulted and assaulted more often than her, you don't cry because you don't want to upset her?" He raised his eyebrows waiting for Willa's response.

She grabbed a pillow and held it over her face. She didn't want Sam seeing her cry. She groaned into the pillow. Her tears weren't stopping so suffocation might work. Pulling the pillow away she hid her face in her hands.

"I'm not a cryer." Came her muffled voice through her hands.

"I feel like crying for you." Sam said. It wasn't pity. He simply knew what she had been through seemed awful.

She took a deep shaky breath and fell to her side on the bed. She was over the tears and frustrated. As soon as she fell she was reminded of the pain in her arms. Realizing lying that way wasn't helping her pain she sat back up.

"If my stupid arms would get better I wouldn't be reminded of this so often." She complained. She crossed her arms and rubbed her shoulders. Sam cleared his throat.

"Do you…uhh… May I?" He asked nervously holding up his hands.

Willa hesitated. She had no idea what she wanted. Part of her wanted every inch of the man to touch her and part of her was sickened by the thought of it. She looked into those innocent hazel eyes and nodded slowly. Sam stood and patted the bed where she was sitting. She scooted her bottom up doing as he was requesting. Whatever it took to take the pain away she reasoned in her head. She watched as Sam pulled his shoes off and sat on the bed behind her. She took note of his long legs surrounding her and she sighed thinking of being trapped but that wasn't what this was. She looked over her shoulders as he placed his hands on the robe.

"What are you wearing under this?" He asked referring to the robe.

"Would you believe nothing?" She teased and rolled her eyes at herself.

"If you were Lauren, yes." He replied with a laugh. She laughed too and unfastened her robe. He moved the robe from her shoulders and it pooled around her.

"The tank tops. I thought I might be in for a surprise." He joked again. "Nice fit." He said

She elbowed him but not hard as the robe was still over her elbows. She laughed. He chuckled and raised his hands to her bare shoulders. His touch sent sparks flying through her body. Some were good and some were bad. She shivered.

"You cold?" He asked

"I'm fine." She said realizing what an untrue statement that was.

His large hands began rubbing her shoulders. The pain was a pleasure. They sat quiet for a long time only hearing one another's breathing. Willa's thoughts were not where she wanted them to be. She wondered if she was a complete idiot for her hormones to be acting up at this time. She wouldn't act on it though. She couldn't if she wanted to. Her insides were still sore from the pain the demon put her through.

"Where does it hurt?" he asked wanting to make sure he was touching the right spots.

"Here" She said touching her shoulders. "Here" She said touching her arms. "And underneath too." She said moving her hands near her armpits.

He moved his hands to her arms. His touch felt like it was healing her with each movement. He moved his hands to where she had shown him which was under her arms behind each breast. Sam actually found his hands shaking. He massaged for a moment when she wriggled away from him. He thought he had gone too far when he heard her laughing.

"I didn't expect that to tickle." She said.

He returned the laugh and did it again.

"No please don't. It hurts too badly." She said and laughed again.

Moving his hands to a different spot and moved them in a different rhythm he tried again. She didn't laugh but a second later she froze and he felt what he had done. He had touched her breast. Willa was shocked that she didn't jump in hysterics but it was Sam and she had never met a more gentle soul in her life. Sam knew he had scared her but this beautiful woman brought out his hormones he was fighting to keep in check. Each time his finger slid just under the material of her top his thoughts went to how she would look with the top off and he was all too pleased with what he saw in his head. He needed a distraction. He grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. He found and old movie they had both probably seen a million times. He leaned back on the headboard running his fingers through his hair and exhaling. Willa turned to look at him.

"Hands tired?" She asked

"No actually…" He grabbed a pillow and placed it between his legs. There was no need for her to know how excited he actually was.

"Here, lean back." He said and touched the pillow. She scooted back and leaned against the pillow. She only hesitated for a second when she laid the back of her head on his chest. He placed his hands back on her arms and began rubbing. They absently watched television while neither of them were actually paying attention to what was on the screen. The only thing that was on their minds was each other.

On any normal day Willa would have her way with this man or let him have his way with her. Her mind stayed more focused on what she wished she could do and how she wished it was a normal situation. But the monster had made sure she wouldn't be comfortable with that for a long time. It made her sad and mad and angry. It wasn't fair for this to have happened to her. She was so angry she could've screamed. She let out a huff of air and sat up.

"Everything alright?" Sam asked

"Yes. Just angry is all." She said and stood. She pulled the robe back over her shoulders.

"At me? Did I do something?" Sam asked

Willa smiled he had no idea that yes it _was_ actually all his fault. He didn't have to be so damned good looking.

"No Sam." She replied shaking her head.

She walked to the window where she parted the curtains. Sam stood slowly from the bed.

"Do you want to walk to the car with me to get some things?" He asked

"Sure some fresh air sounds perfect." She answered

At the car Sam opened the trunk and moved a few bags out of the way. He opened a hidden compartment and Willa couldn't believe her eyes. She gasped. There were more weapons than she had seen in her life. Guns, bows, knives, a stake? Sam grabbed one of the guns and placed it in the back of his jeans. He grabbed a big bag of salt.

"Salt?" Willa questioned

"We'll place it around the windows and doors. The demons won't be able to get in." He replied. Willa tried not to let herself be surprised. A lot had been surprising her over the last few weeks and she felt so many more surprises were coming.


	6. Chapter 6

In the hotel room Sam did as he said and placed a thick line of salt at the window. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed. Willa could only hear his side of the conversation.

"Dean…..where am I supposed to sleep?...I'm not sleeping WITH her…..Dean….Dean!"

He looked at the phone angrily and cursed.

"Are we roomies tonight?" Willa asked

He looked at her surprised.

"No I can sleep in the car." Sam replied

"I thought you didn't want to leave me alone."

"I can sleep in the hallway."

"Don't be ridiculous Sam. We're adults."

"I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable."

"You saved my life. If you wanted to rape me you would've done it by now." She said shrugging her shoulders. He smiled and got back to work placing salt at the door to the room. Willa pulled off her robe and climbed into bed.

"I'm going to jump in the shower if you don't mind." He asked

Willa smiled. "Please I don't want to smell you." She joked.

He returned the smile and headed for the shower. Willa settled in bed and tried to keep her thoughts off Sam naked in the shower. What a sight that would be she thought and scolded herself. She shook her head and pulled the covers to her neck. She inhaled the fresh scent of the clean linens and was grateful for this warm room and soft clean bed. She sighed and drifted off to sleep.

She dreamt she was back in the nightmare. The small room felt like being in a coffin but the room was large. Hanging by their hands were dead, bloody, pale girls all throughout the room. The demon raped several of the corpses while Willa watched in horror. Her own hands were tied above her head. He stared in her direction with a huge wicked grin. His black eyes never broke free from their stare. He steadily pounded into the pour dead girl. Blood began pouring from her loins. He didn't stop and he never stopped staring. He grunted loudly and left the girl. He came to Willa covered in the girls blood. He grabbed her face and kissed Willa making her taste blood. She jerked her head away and blood was pouring from her mouth. The demon laughed and slammed into her. The pain was so intense she screamed. She woke with a start clutching her abdomen. She was a bit disoriented for a moment but her eyes quickly adjusted to the dark room. She sighed with relief realizing she was in the hotel room and not in hell again. She could see Sam was asleep but he was breathing heavily. Too heavy. Willa got up from the bed and walked over to his bed. He groaned a loud "No"

"Sam." She said softly. He didn't wake up but he shifted his position in the bed.

"Sam." She said louder and touched his arm shaking him lightly. Before she realized he was awake he grabbed her by the arms and slammed her on the bed knocking the air out of her. His hands quickly went to her throat. Before he squeezed he realized it was Willa. He released the tight grip and stumbled back from the bed. She breathed heavy with fright and attempting to pull air back into her lungs.

"Sam?" She managed to croak.

He responded with an angry growl. He was mad at himself for doing this again to her. She didn't deserve anyone to mistreat her especially at this time. Willa moved against the headboard and drew her knees to her chest. He had frightened her but she knew he didn't mean it. She stared as he paced the room.

"What just happened?" She asked

He stopped pacing but didn't look at her. He was too ashamed of what he had done.

"I'm sorry. Reflex's I guess." He answered. His voice was filled with rage thought he spoke softly.

"You were having a bad dream" Willa told him though it came out as a question as well. Sam nodded. She could his silhouette. She was shaken by what had happened. He never hurt her but he scared her. He could have. She turned the light on and scooted back to her position. The dream scared her as well and she wasn't sure at this point what had frightened her more.

"Me too." She offered.

He finally turned to look at her and he could see how scared she was. He had no intentions of frightening this woman and that's exactly what he had done. He walked to the bed and sat down in front of her.

"I'm sorry." He said again.

"I should've known better. Your life is the things I only know as nightmares. Of course you're in attack mode all the time." She said

"I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked

"No." She replied shaking her head.

They sat in silence for a few moments. Willa was calming down and so was he.

"What were you dreaming about?" He asked

She relaxed and folded her legs in front of her. "The demon." She replied. She didn't want to go into more detail. Sam was satisfied with that answer. He probably didn't want to hear anymore than that. If she wanted to say more she could but he wasn't going to force her.

"What about you?" Willa asked Sam

He sighed and closed his eyes. "My mother was killed when I was a baby. I have flashbacks where I feel like I can remember it. And my girlfriend was killed a couple of years ago. Both by demons." He answered

Willa was shocked by what he had said. She had no idea that demons were so dangerous in the world.

"It's because of what I do." He said giving her and explanation. She nodded trying to get a grip on this new life. He frowned and shook his head staring off into the dark. He relived his memory of his girlfriend constantly. He was there for her death and the memory haunted him constantly. He closed his eyes seeing her face in his head.

"I was going to marry that girl." His voice cracked with obvious sadness. Willa reached out to him and took his hand. He shook his head and looked into Willa's blue eyes.

"Sorry. It's been a long time since I talked about it." He said sadly

Willa perched up on her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck. He hesitated but returned the embrace. She felt him breathe in and let go of a sigh.

"Thank you Willa." He said. She hugged him tighter to reassure him and pulled away.

"Stay here with me." She said and was shocked by her own impulse. Sam's eyes widened too.

"Just keeping each other company." She said shrugging her shoulders. He slowly responded with a nod. He wanted to be sure that's what she wanted.

"Yeah that sounds nice…I haven't slept with a woman in a while." He said and shook his head as Willa gave him a mocking look.

"I mean…." Sam stammered.

"I know what you mean." She said

It was hard to believe this hunk of a man was any kind of tripped up by her. She felt it had something to do with her current status of mental health. She leaned and turned the light off. She moved to one side of the bed and slid under the covers. Sam joined her under the covers. They looked at each other for a moment and Sam smiled.

"Good night." She said

"Night Willa." Sam replied.

She turned on her side facing away from him. Not purposely but that was simply how she slept. Sam watched her turn away from him and he couldn't help himself. He moved to her and pushed his body against hers, spooning her. Willa was surprised by his actions but at the same time she was immediately comforted. He wrapped his arm around her waist careful not to make any unwanted movements. He found her hand in the dark and she allowed him to entwine their fingers together.

"Is this okay?" He asked softly

She squeezed his hand in response and mumbled. "Mmm hmm." His warmth felt amazing and Willa was content with the feeling. She was exhausted and his heat made her drift even faster. Sam was turned on by the beautiful girl and holding her in his arms didn't make it easy but knowing she needed comfort allowed him to easily control his excitement. He hadn't held a woman this way since his girlfriend had passed. He closed his eyes and breathed in the soft scent of her hair. Feeling her body relax he knew she fell asleep. His own body triggered its tiredness and it wasn't long before he joined Willa in slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

The morning came too quickly for the pair. Dean was in the room as boisterous as ever.

"Up and at em' guys." He said loudly. He walked to the window and opened the curtains as far as they would go letting the sun in. Sam and Willa both groaned from the bright sun. Willa turned away from the light burying her face in Sam's chest. Lauren walked in the room and gasped.

"Did you guys do it too?" Lauren asked all too excited about it.

"No." both Sam and Willa replied as forcefully as they could this early in the morning.

"Oh well Dean and I had a very nice evening." Lauren said. Dean gave her his famous wink. Willa flopped her pounding head back on her pillow.

"Come on guys you'll have plenty of time for third base at our next sleep over. Get up! Let's go!" Dean said voice raised but teasing at the same time. Sam and Willa both sleepily followed orders and got ready for the day.

Showered and coffee in hand they loaded up the impala and hit the road for Laurens apartment. It was only a three hour drive from where they were. Willa spoke with her parents again. It was wonderful to hear their voices but it was difficult not to blurt out everything that happened to her. She avoided the topic of her kidnapper and the fact that he was a demon. How was she going to explain that to Mom and Dad? She felt they didn't need the burden in their hearts. They were still worried and excited to see her and still asked her questions about Sam and Dean. She admitted it was a little strange to not just hop on a plane to get back to her parents but as badly as she wanted to see them she wanted to feel like she was in once piece when she did. She was growing fond of Sam quickly and aside from Dean being a somewhat obnoxious she enjoyed his company as well. She was interested in their lifestyle as it was something she was never knew existed before. No one knew. Actually she wondered how many people knew and if there were other hunters out there like Sam and Dean. From a few phone calls that were made she found they weren't the only ones. She couldn't comprehend so much of this was happening in her life and no one knew about all the things that went bump in the night. They spoke to a man named Bobby who let them know there was a job in South Carolina which would be on the way. It relieved Willa to know at least there would be some reason for them to go further south. After the phone call Sam and Dean explained the man Bobby was more of a father to them than their own father. They gave a short recount of how their father was never really there for them as he should. Even as a hunter he should've spent more time with them. Willa began to understand some of the control Dean had over Sam. As the older brother he had to take on a father type of role.

Lauren chatted it up with Dean as much as possible. In fact she asked Sam if she could ride shot gun which probably had a whole different meaning in this car. Same was happy to sit in the back seat with Willa though he was still tired and he slept most of the ride. With their lifestyle sleep was attained whenever possible. Some days they were lucky to even sleep. It was Sam's turn to play catch up.

The next stop was to drop off Lauren. Her apartment was set in what seemed to be a nice part of town that had quick access to a highway. They pulled into the complex and Lauren hesitated to exit the car. After a few uncomfortable moments Dean got out and the rest of them followed. After handing her, her bags Lauren and Willa exchanged numbers. Though Willa wanted to be there for the girl she honestly hoped she would never call. She had no interest in reliving anything that had to do with that nightmare ever again.

Lauren hugged Willa tightly. "Take care." She said sincerely.

"You too." Willa said

Lauren hugged Sam quickly and moved on to Dean. Sam and Willa backed away giving the two some privacy. Willa tried not to stare knowing the situation was horribly awkward. Lauren had obviously gained feelings for Dean quickly and he didn't return those feelings. He cared for her but not in the way she wanted him to. Even if he wanted to he couldn't love this girl. His lifestyle wouldn't allow it.

"You'll call me soon right?" Lauren asked. Too much hope was in her voice. Dean looked down. He didn't want to lie to her.

"I'll call." He said.

After watching them exchange flirtatious comments Willa turned to Sam. She studied his face. He knew all too well what the situation was. He found Willa's eyes piercing into him. His forehead wrinkled when he saw the look on her face.

"She's never going to hear from him again, is she?" Willa asked.

Sam let out a breath and shook his head.

"No." He said honestly.

Willa looked at Dean and Lauren and thought back to the previous night with Sam's large protective arms wrapped around her. There was a quick pang in her heart and she looked away from Sam. She met her reflection in the black paint of the car. Sam moved to her and lightly wrapped his arm around her waist. He didn't want to overdo any actions due to the scene in front of him. But he also didn't know what to say to Willa. He enjoyed her company too much to let her go which meant more than anything that's what he had to do. Willa returned the same sign of affection but never looked at Sam. In a few hundred miles she would have the same heartbreaking scene with him.

Lauren and Dean kissed quickly and said their final goodbyes. Sam and Willa waved at Lauren as the loaded themselves in the vehicle. It was Sam's turn to drive and time for Dean to count sheep. Willa sat in the back which seemed awfully huge without anyone else, especially Sam's large body.

As they turned out of the complex and drove on the first street Willa noticed something out of the corner of her eye. A man appeared out of nowhere taking up that empty seat.

"Well thank God that's over with. When did you get rid of the other girl?" The appearing man asked. It was then he noticed Willa.

"How did you hide from me?" He asked forcefully

Willa shook her head trying to wrap her mind around the scene taking place in front of her. The man grabbed her arm and they vanished from the car. They were transported to the empty street. Willa looked around in shock but saw the impala was nearby. Her thoughts were still jumbled she felt as though her brain had been left in the car with Sam and Dean. Everything was happening so quickly. A silver blade was at her throat in a flash and the man still held her arm tightly.

"What are you?" He demanded.

Willa heard tires screech as Sam slammed the brakes. Sam and Dean jumped out of the car. Willa heard them shouting something. It sounded like "Cas" but what's a Cas she wondered in her head?

"What's a Cas?" Willa stammered

"I asked you a questioned." He shouted and pushed the blade with more force against her neck. He grimaced feeling the sharp blade cut in to her.

"I'm Willa." She answered innocently.

Sam and Dean reached Willa and the man with their hands held up.

"Cas stop!" Dean said loudly

"Why couldn't I see her?" He said to Dean. "Why couldn't I see you?" He demanded from Willa.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Willa was finally catching up.

"Cas she's human. We did all the tests." Sam said

Willa finally figured out the man's name must be "Cas". He moved the bladed relieving the pressure on her neck, but still kept his tight grip on her arm.

"But why couldn't I see her?" He insisted.

"We don't know. Now come on would you let her go." Dean yelled at Cas.

The blade disappeared and he let go of her. Adrenaline was pumping through her veins and fueled her anger. The blade was gone and she felt braver.

"Now you tell me, who the fuck are you?" She shouted angrily.

Cas looked at her annoyed with her. "I am Castiel. I am an angel of the lord." He stated.

Willa felt like apologizing or curtseying. What do you do when an angel is standing in front of you? Two days ago she wouldn't have believed an angel could be standing in front of her. She wasn't even sure if she believed now. Before she could say anything the angel reached for her abdomen. She watched as his hand seemed to sink inside of her. The pain shot through her entire body. She wanted to scream but couldn't make a sound due to the amount of pain she was in. It only lasted a few seconds but it felt like a lifetime of pain in just that short amount of time. He removed his hand and Willa doubled over almost falling to her knees. Sam was there to catch her from falling.

"You could've warned her." Sam said scolding Castiel. He frowned at Sam and turned to Dean.

"She's branded with Enochian symbols." Cas said explaining something to Dean that Willa didn't understand. Recovering from the pain Willa felt it was time she was told what was going on.

"What did you do to me?" She asked the angel.

"Who branded you?" He asked

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She answered. Willa stood as straight as she could with Sam still holding her.

"Let's go back to the car." Sam said to all of them. He helped Willa get in the front passenger seat and everyone else joined them in the car. Sam was in the driver's seat and Dean and Cas in the back. They sat quietly for a few seconds and then Sam turned to Cas.

"Castiel, fix her. Heal her." He said

Castiel reached toward Willa's forehead and but she jumped back as far away from him as the car would let her.

"She doesn't want me to." Cas said with a shrug

"That's because you've scared the crap out of her."Dean said

"Why would an Angel scare a human?" Cas asked innocently

Willa laughed angrily at the audacity of this angel. "You've done nothing but hurt me since you appeared of course I'm scared of you."

The angel shook his head. He noticed she was gripping the seat for balance with her left hand. He grabbed her hand and she tried to pull away. A few seconds later she relaxed. Everything on her body was feeling better. Head to toe the pain was gone. No tender head, no pain shooting through her arms, no tender feet, and no raw groin. Everything felt as good as if nothing had ever happened. When Castiel released her hand she looked to Sam wide eyed. Sam was smiling. She touched her swollen cheek that wasn't swollen anymore. Her once aching body let her turn quickly to look in the mirror. No bruises on her face. Her mouth seemed to be stuck open in shock. Realizing the angel "Fixed her" as Sam requested she turned to him.

"Thank you." She said breathlessly

"You're welcome." Castiel replied

Sam was still smiling at Willa's reaction it was priceless. He had never seen Cas heal anyone besides himself or Dean and she needed it.

"Do you feel better?" Sam asked

She nodded still in shock as to what had just happened.

"Let's get going Sam." Dean said.

Sam put the car in drive and headed to the highway. He could see out of the corner of his eye. She would stretch her arms and wriggle in her seat testing out her newly healed body. She had too much immobility for too long. If they hadn't been in the car she probably would have been sprinting. It made Sam happy to see her this way. It was why they did what they do. Saving people, and so far she was safe. Though they had yet to get her home and find out where the danger was coming from.

Castiel joined them on the ride to do some catching up.

"Giving you the power to be hidden from Angels is not a simple task. I don't understand why you don't remember." Castiel said to Willa

She shrugged. "I'm sorry I don't remember."

She didn't want to have to tell him again. Nothing about being told she was different made her comfortable. She didn't want to be different. She wanted to continue her life as everyone else does. He did make her curious as to why she didn't remember.

"The pain would be similar to that of touching your soul. You would remember that forever." Castiel said

"And that's what you did before you healed me?" She asked

"Yes."

Though Willa was still uncomfortable with the Angel's presence she appreciated his honest answers. There was nothing worse than trying to surf through someone's, emotions, facial expressions, and carefully chosen words to try and tell if they were speaking the truth.

"Is there something going on Cas? You don't normally meet with us without bringing bad news." Dean asked

"I was simply trying to find out the results of your meeting with the girls family. Since I couldn't see her I thought you had your meeting already." Castiel replied

Willa spun around in her seat. She noticed Dean close his eyes and shake his head.

"What meeting?" She asked angrily

"Cas!" Dean exclaimed

"Why do I have to keep repeating myself? What meeting?" She asked again

"Sorry Dean." Castiel said innocently

Dean changed the look on his face to a serious expression.

"We need to find out why you were chosen. Bloodline, revenge? We think you were taken for a reason." Dean explained

"We've had this conversation Dean." Willa said

"Yeah and you get all defensive and it makes you look like you're hiding something." He replied

Willa was angry again and again Dean was the reason she was upset.

"She's not lying." Castiel said.

Her eyes widened at Cas.

"If there's something going on with her family she has no knowledge of it. I can assure you." He said

"So just beam down there and tell us what her family knows."Dean said to Castiel

"Dean you know it doesn't work that way and I'm not very good at it." Castiel replied

Willa was in shock. There was so much going on in so little time.

"I'm having a bad dream. That's the only explanation." She said while turning around in her seat to face the road ahead.

For the next few hours the ride was mostly quiet except for the hard rock on the radio and the occasional serenade from Dean. They stopped in Georgia for dinner. Sam did some research on the job Bobby had told them about. He read out loud his findings. People were disappearing from the town. Most were in their twenties. Men and women and they were disappearing from club, concerts, and one after an art class.

Willa paid for another night in a hotel with rooms next to one another. Sam and Dean left Castiel with Willa to "protect" her. They demon proofed the room and went out for the night hoping to figure out what was going on before it was too late. Castiel was perfectly content to watch television while Willa showered. He was enthusiastic about staying informed on pop culture.

Willa allowed herself to take another very long shower. She felt so much better each time she left the shower. When she came out she could see Cas was comfortable on the bed absorbed in what he was watching. She was too exhausted to pay attention. The day, the healing, the stress, it was all very overwhelming.

"Goodnight Cas." She said as she lay in the adjacent bed.

"What is a Snookie?" Cas asked "Dean has made this reference before."

Willa laughed and gave him a quick rundown of the MTV train wreck that is "The Jersey Shore."

"And this is popular?" He asked

"Sorry Cas." Willa responded

She laughed again and lay her head down falling asleep quickly. She awoke hearing Sam tell Castiel goodnight. She watched as he carefully checked the salt lines by the door and the window and checked the locks once again. He wore a black V-neck t-shirt and boxers. Willa noticed his hair was wet. He had probably just showered.

"Hey Sam." She said sleepily

"You're awake." Sam said "Did I wake you?"

"I think so. It's okay. I'm a light sleeper these days."

She sat up and yawned loudly. She stretched out her arms and smiled knowing she could do this simple task now.

"Did everything go okay tonight?" She asked

"Yeah the…uhh…problem is taken care of." He responded

She didn't want to ask what the "problem" was. She was afraid to. She picked up the glass next to the bed and took a sip. Sam made his way over to her and sat down on the bed next to her. Just as he did Willa splashed the water in his face.

"What the…?" Sam exclaimed

"You're skins not burning so I assume that you're you." Willa explained

"Nice. I'll have to remember that one." Sam said.

He brought his shirt to his face to wipe away the water. It was then that Willa noticed his hand was bandaged.

"Are you okay?" Willa asked

"Yes it was just water." Sam replied.

"No your hand." Willa took his hand and touched it gently.

"Oh I forgot. Cas?" He said and looked around the room.

Castiel appeared and turned away. He noticed the two on the bed together and assumed something was going on that he didn't want to be a part of.

"I won't play along with your pizza man game." Cas said.

Sam laughed and shook his head. "No Cas." He said and held his hand up. Castiel turned to him and knew exactly what he wanted. He touched Sam's forehead for a second and Sam sighed with relief.

"Thanks Cas." Sam said

"Now if It's okay with you, I'll tend to your brother." Cas said with impatience

"Is Dean okay?" Willa asked concerned about him

"He's fine." Sam responded

Castiel disappeared. Sam watched her eyes. She lowered them and bit her lip. He could tell she was still worried. And she was deep in thought over what could have happened to them. She felt as if she had bonded with them already and it would hurt her to know something happened. Knowing as well it was while they were on a trip to take her home.

"We're both okay Willa. It was actually a pretty easy job." He said reassuring her.

She nodded but was still in the moment of worrying about the two men. The most dangerous thing she had ever done was break the speed limit and they were risking their lives daily, for strangers like her. She met Sam's eyes He suddenly reached to her and took her hand in his. He couldn't hold back anymore he had to tell her.

"You're so beautiful." He said

She smiled and looked away from his gaze.

"I knew you were before but now that the bruises are gone…." He trailed he fingers along her cheek that appeared to never have been violated. She absently leaned into his gentle touch. He touched the other cheek using the same motion. Sam's touch was ridiculously comforting. She didn't know if it was him or if the soft touch was so inviting after being abused for so long.

Not wanting to waste another moment he leaned in and kissed her. He kissed her like he had wanted to for years and like it was the last give he would ever give. The touch of his lips melted Willa's core. It was a kiss that she had been waiting her whole life for. She placed her hand over the one that was resting on her cheek. What seemed like ages and for too quickly at the same time the kiss ended. With her eyes closed she felt his forehead meet her. Both were breathless.

"You okay?" Sam asked. She nodded afraid to speak. There were protests in her head she didn't want to come out through her mouth.

He kissed her again but softer with less urgency. He fought every urge not touch her everywhere but it was what he wanted. Her soft skin felt so smooth under his fingers and he could tell each time he touched her she would relax a little. Her response made him enjoy it more.

She pulled away and was worried he had gone too far. He studied her face looking for clues as to what was going on head. She took his hand and pulled it to her lips. She let her lips linger as she breathed in the smell of soap and Sam. She closed her eyes trying to keep negative thoughts from her mind. When she opened them Sam's concerned face made her smile.

"Just be patient with me." She said and asked at the same time

"Of course." He nodded.

She moved over and patted the bed for him to join her. She lay down and so did he. They lay on their sides facing one another when she scooted close to him and nuzzled his chest. She thought of everything that had happened to her. Sam could easily do it to her too. And she was in the perfect position to let him. She felt his hand on her back. The only thing on her mind was that his hand was so large it seemed to cover her whole back. The demon wasn't nearly as big of a man as Sam. Pushing the thoughts out of her head she looked up at Sam.

"Kiss me." She said with a smile

He was happy to do as he was told. He was so gentle Willa wasn't sure if it was purposeful or it that was just Sam. Either way she appreciated it. But her mind wouldn't shut off. She wrapped her arms around his waist find one hand made its way beneath the hem of his shirt. She screamed to herself "THIS IS SAM!" but it didn't work. She even seemed to feel ghost pains in her arms but Castiel had taken that away. She moved her hands to his hair. The demon had short hair she said to herself. Sam was on top of her now not pushing any weight on her. He held himself up while he kissed her lips and her neck. He could feel her slowly tensing and he knew he needed to stop. He didn't want to. She was everything to him at that moment. She made him feel like no woman had in so long. He just wanted to her to touch him, to feel her lips on his. Willa ran her hand to his chest. He was stronger than the demon. He could hold her down with just one of his hands. She wouldn't be able to fight. She would just have to take it like she did for so long. Her breathing became rapid and he kissed her forehead. Just as he was moving from her she began pushing him away. He stopped her mind said joyously. I didn't have to beg, plead, or ask. He did it voluntarily and he didn't force himself. She closed her eyes and let her tears fall. They fell because she didn't want to be scared of Sam and they fell for her glee.

"You stopped." She said almost accusatory

He smiled and nodded laying down on his back. Maybe if he stared at the ceiling he would forget the things he wanted her to do to him. She turned away from him like she had the night before but this time to hide her tears. Sam moved his body to her again. This time he felt her jump.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"For…?" Sam asked

She sighed "For being scared of you."

"It's okay. You've been through so much." He said softly

"It shouldn't be this way." She said angrily "I should be able to do whatever I want."

Sam smiled. "And what is it that you want to do." He said in her ear.

He made Willa laugh and that's all he was looking to do. He moved in closer and wrapped his arms around her tighter. Willa wiped the tears away and touched moved her fingers absently up and down the length of his strong arms.

"I hope I wasn't teasing you." She said. "I'm not Lauren. His face Sam…if it would just leave my head. The feeling of what he did to me." The tears reappeared and she covered her face.

"I wish Cas could take all the rest of it away for you." He said and began softly rubbing her arms. He wanted her to know he was there for her and never going to hurt her. With every soft touch Willa felt better; it wasalmost as if he _was_ healing her as Castiel couldn't.

When she began to feel sleepy she turned to face Sam. He seemed to know what she wanted and gave her a long peck on the lips before a good night's sleep.

The next morning Willa woke to an empty bed. She adjusted her eyes and ears listening to see if Sam might be in the shower. He wasn't so she got up and got ready to leave for the day. While in the shower she thought of the night before and how good Sam made her feel. She wondered if it was because she had been hurt for so long or if this was a true feeling. He seemed to make parts of her come alive like never before. He also wouldn't be in her life much longer. She was unsure of what she should do. The one thing she was sure of is she was infatuated with Sam Winchester and she didn't know how to make it go away.


	8. Chapter 8

She changed into the tight jeans Lauren picked out, noting that they didn't look bad. They just normally weren't her type. It wouldn't hurt knowing Sam would enjoy them as well. Gathering everything together and placing it on the bed she then headed for the door. As she got close to the door she could hear people talking. While looking through the peep hole she saw Sam and Dean. She didn't intentionally eavesdrop but she could hear everything they were saying.

"You know how it is Man, we can even have friends." Dean said

"I know Dean." Said a frustrated Sam

"Then what the hell are you doing?" Dean asked

"What were you doing with Lauren? Why is that okay for you but not for me?" Sam asked angrily

"Cause you're not me Sam" Dean replied

"Did it occur to you that maybe I am trying to be like you? Maybe I am just trying to get in her pants?" Sam asked

"That's not your style Sammy." Dean replied

"Maybe it is now." Sam's voice said to Dean

Willa's mouth dropped open. She was shocked by what she had just heard. From Dean it's expected. From Sam? She didn't want to believe it nor did she want to believe the hurt that filled her chest.

She backed away from the door and walked slowly to the bed. In a slight daze she sat down. She could still hear them talking but couldn't make out what they were saying. They both still sounded angry. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. Her parents, she just needed to get home to her parents and she would forget all about Sam Winchester and his stupid face. The door opened within a few seconds. Sam entered looking stressed. Of course he would look stressed he just argued with his brother.

"Hey you're up." He said

Willa held back everything that wanted to come flying out. She buried the rage deep down in her chest. If anyone asked she would play it off as being upset and so torn apart of being raped and tortured for a month. It had nothing to do with a silly man.

"We ready to go?" She asked

"As long as you are." Sam replied

Willa nodded and grabbed her bags. She followed Sam to Dean's room. They entered just as Dean was throwing some unfolded laundry in a duffle bag.

"Ready?" He asked expectantly. He looked Willa up and down noticing immediately that something was off with her. He didn't vocally acknowledge it but Willa caught the look. If she needed to talk about it she would. Dean knew her well enough to know she was that kind of girl.

Willa and Sam nodded. Dean walked by the unnerved girl and grabbed her bags out of her hand. He then gave Sam an annoyed look and started to walk out of the room.

"I'm not helpless." Willa mumbled with a slight pout.

Dean turned and gave her the knowing look again.

"Yeah okay." He said and walked out of the room bags in hand.

Dean drove the whole way back to her home in Florida. It was a long nervous anxious ride for Willa. She felt like her life had flipped upside down in just a few days. Was there really something different about her as Dean suggested? Would her parents hide something like that from her? And Cas was insistent himself. Wouldn't an Angel know? She was going to have a few questions for them but her being bombarded with questions wasn't something she wanted to deal with. When they wanted to know what happened to her she wished she could just tell them she was kidnapped and nothing else. She wouldn't lie but did they need to know the gory details of the things he had done to her? The things he put her through? She didn't want to watch her mother cry or see the look in their eyes thinking they had failed as parents. She just wanted to say "I'm home" and hug them and continue with life. She knew she couldn't though. Dating, going out, and seeing a few friends, everything was going to change.

Then there was Sam. She caught glimpses from both the men that let her know they knew something was wrong. Neither asked, maybe they assumed she was nervous about the ride. She hadn't connected with someone so quickly, ever, and here he was just like the rest. She felt like if anyone else touched her the way Sam did, she would throw up but she had let him touch her and he did it with only bad intentions. She wanted to cry over this but refused to let him see her tears.

The ride to her home seemed to take forever in reality she was just excited to get home. They pulled up to the locked gate and she entered to code to get in the driveway. Dean had all sorts of quips about how rich she must be to have a lock code. She simply ignored him and anxiously waited until she was at the front door. Dean seemed to drive 2 miles per hour while he soaked up the landscape. Both men took note of how nice the property was. The lot was maintained by landscapers. Her father paid plenty for sod to be planted on the large lot. When Willa played as a child he only wanted her bare feet to touch the grass as soft as carpet. He only wanted the best for his only child and that is what she got.

As the pulled up to Willa's home Dean blew out a whistle. Though beautiful it was actually one of the smaller mini mansions in the area. Her father didn't want to poorly invest too much money in a larger home. Instead he concentrated on a larger lot. He enjoyed the land and being able to play in the yard with Willa. There was a pool in the rear where her mother could be found most of the time. It was her mother's favorite spot. Rarely a day went by when she wasn't lazily lounging in a blow up chair. There was a single tennis court that also doubled as a basketball court. Willa played the sports but also spent hours creating sidewalk chalk masterpieces. The pool also had a pool house/guest house. Willa was allowed to spend many nights in there just for the taste of freedom it would give her. The home wasn't too far from the beach. A long walk or a short bike ride would get you there in minutes. Willa spent as much time as she could there. Nothing made her forget life's troubles like swimming in the salty ocean water. She was excited to get in the water and hoped that's what she would be doing that evening with her parents. A few drinks poolside would help her forget some of this mess in her life. The pool wasn't as nearly as good but she didn't want to leave her parents side at all on this evening. Two of the greatest parents on earth deserved her attention and she craved theirs. She couldn't wait for the loving arms of her two biggest influences in life, love, and success to be wrapped around her. "Work hard play hard" was the family motto. Willa learned it and lived it well. She didn't get into a lot of trouble. Her parents wanted her to be who she was but she was also raised to respect herself and respect others. She attained a fake ID and snuck into clubs underage but if she drank too much she wouldn't hesitate to call a cab. The embarrassment of a DWI charge would be much more devastating that receiving a bill. She had a great life and relished in it and here she was back to it. Willa brought her thoughts back to the present as Dean neared the house.

"Just park here." She said. "Come on in."

She jumped out of the car and ran to the door only hesitating as she hit the front steps. Something seemed off. She turned to Dean and Sam and waved for them to hurry up but her brain was in another place wondering why her parents were bolting through the door to great her. She put her hand on the doorknob and heard Deans voice.

"Stop!" He shouted. He knew something was wrong.

But she was already in motion. Before he could get to her she opened the door and received her devastating answer as to why her parents weren't there to greet her. There on the floor in front of her was a fresh pool of blood and a man on the floor face down. It wasn't her father. It was the butler who was only there part time. He was probably there tonight to cook dinner for her coming home. She grabbed her chest and spun around. Dean was there he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her behind him. He pushed passed her and pulled a gun from his jacket. He knelt down next to the man and placed his hand on his neck.

"Who is this?" He asked

"Maury, our butler." She replied trying to refrain from the panic that was building up inside. Her thoughts were on her parents. Where were they? Were they okay? She looked from Sam to Dean and wanted to burst into the house.

"Mom?" She called out.

Sam's hand was over her mouth in a flash.

"Shhh." He said. "We don't want to draw any attention."

Willa nodded in response thinking she understood what he meant. Hoping she knew he meant from any would be attackers. He released her but stayed close. He pulled out a gun as well. Willa stepped inside behind Dean who now had gun drawn and ready for anything to come his way.

"Where do you think your parents are?" Dean whispered.

"I….I'm not sure." Will answered. She felt as though she couldn't think. Breathing was hard enough at the moment let alone comprehend anything.

"Upstairs maybe." She said


	9. Chapter 9

To the right of the foyer was the staircase that led to the bedrooms in the house. Dean made a hand motion to Sam that Willa didn't understand. Dean grabbed Willa's hand and they started up the stairs. Sam headed in a completely different direction. Dean let go of her hand and put it on his jacket as they headed up the stairs. She held on and did the best she could to keep up the pace with him. The room to the right was her parent's bedroom. She directed Dean in the room. He pushed the door open and they weren't there. There was no sign of them and no sign of any kind of struggle. Some relief washed over Willa but they still hadn't been found. The next room was the guest bedroom and they weren't there. Dread washed over Willa. It wasn't right. Nothing felt right. She whispered to Dean that her room was on the right. As they closed in they could see the door was ajar. Opening the door quickly he stepped inside. Willa's heart stopped when Dean dropped his gun and his shoulders. She stepped in the room knowing he had found what they were looking for.

"Don't." Dean said. She saw them before he could get the word out. Her father and mother lay on her bed. Their clothes soaked in blood. Willa stifled a scream knowing danger could still be in the house. She ran to her mother's side and Dean went to her father. Her mother's beautiful brown eyes were blank and no breath left on her full lips. Dean checked her father's pulse and shook his head sadly. Willa's chest sunk and the room began spinning. She wanted to grab them and hug them and shake them awake? Weren't they supposed to be happy to see her? What had happened? This was not life! Her beautiful parents were dead in front of her. She watched Dean pull out his phone. She was frozen in her place but Dean was moving. She stared unable to process what he was doing.

Dean was phoning 911. He could see Willa's wide eyes but wasn't sure if she was really with him. The look on her face was frantic and lost and he wished he could take that away. He wished none of this was happening. The poor girl had just lost her family. He knew all too well what that felt like. A moment later the operator was on the phone. He spoke softly as to not agitate Willa. When the operator asked the address he had no idea.

"Willa, what's your address?" He asked hoping to bring her back to reality.

She blinked thinking of her response. Was it hell? Was she still in hell and only thought she had been saved by these two men?

"Willa!" Dean shouted bringing her back to whatever reality this was. He made sure there was no blood on his hands and made his way to her.

"She's in shock." He said to the person on the phone.

Willa cleared her thoughts. "It's…36 Angeles way." She wasn't sure if she actually said it out loud until he repeated it.

Dean saw tears spill over her cheeks. He grabbed her and pulled her into an embrace. He stayed on the phone with 911 while she cried in his jacket barely listening to what he was saying. Her body shook with quiet sobs but she did her best to keep calm while he was on the phone. Turning her head she looked to her parents. She couldn't believe her they were dead. Her future, her children's grandparents were dead. That wasn't a future. What was it? How would her children ever know the loud laughter of her father and the quiet chuckle of her mother? When she had a bad day who was going to fix her tea and tell her everything would be alright? They were no more and her happiness was over.

Dean saw where her eyes were and turned her away from them. Wrapping his arms around her shoulders he pulled her out of the room. He shut the door as Sam was coming up the stairs. Seeing Willa's tears he knew it was bad. He moved to Willa quickly.

"Take her outside." Dean said to Sam.

Sam took Willa's free hand. She hesitated to follow him and hated having these feelings while her parents lay slaughtered. She looked at Dean who was answering mindless scripted questions to keep him on the phone until the authorities arrived. Allowing herself to go with Sam she let go of Dean and followed Sam. She told him where the back door was and they walked out to the patio. She let go of Sam's hand when she saw the pool that her mother loved so much. She began screaming obscenities at the top of her lungs. Hot tears streamed down her face as she cursed the skies, the heavens, and the hell below them. How dare they let this happen? What had she or her parents done to deserve such punishment? The pool furniture that was twenty feet away received the blunt of her wrath. She threw two chairs in the pool screaming the whole while before Sam grabbed her in an attempt to calm her down. She fell to the ground and Sam knelt with her. Her sobbing made her expel her lunch all over the patio with Sam doing his best to hold her hair.

She heard a sound and looked up to see Castiel standing a few feet away. She wiped her mouth as rage built up inside. She jumped up from her kneeling position and ran to him. She slapped him as hard as she could but he didn't flinch.

"Why the fuck did you and your heaven let this happen?" She screamed

"You're family has been branded Willa. Angels can't see them to help them." He replied so calmly and matter of fact. Willa wanted to hit him again. She looked up and screamed. Before she knew what was happening Castiel touched her and it was if someone turned all of life's lights out.

She awoke with Castiel touching her forehead again. Hoping it was all a bad dream her eyes darted searching for something to make the nightmare she had just lived untrue. Sam's sad face was standing next to her and Castiel was on the other side.

"The police are her." He said informing Willa and Sam

"Thanks Cas." Sam said to him and the angel vanished.

Willa looked up at Sam squinting in the bright sunlight

"My parents?" She asked

Sam shook his head. She nodded in response and stood up from the patio chair that hadn't made it in the pool.

"I was hoping it was a nightmare." She said sadly. Sam wrapped his arms around her. She hesitated with her return embrace but he still felt good and right. As they let go of one another Dean was coming out of the back door with police officers in tow.

Willa's next hour was filled with questions. She hoped she was answering with a believable story. No one would believe she had been kidnapped by a demon so she kept it as close as possible to the same story she told the officers in the hospital a few hundred miles back. She had spoken previously with Sam and Dean about how the story would go. They left her after collecting her parent's bodies and stories from all of them. The officers insisted she submit DNA to find her kidnapper but she wasn't sure what she was going to do. She wanted to cooperate but there was no need when it was an unarrestable demon.

After the police left Castiel appeared again.

"I think it will be safer for you in a hotel tonight." Dean said. "Cas can you take her wherever she wants to go? Sam and I want to check on a few things here."

Willa nodded. "Do me a favor and don't take anything. I plan on rewarding you plenty. There's things in there that are sentimental." She said knowing her words were harsh but she really didn't care at the moment.

"We would never steal anything from you." Sam said.

Willa shrugged. "I don't trust anyone." She replied looking him so hard in the eye that he had to look away. He looked to Dean who shrugged. She was correct there were plenty of items in the house that were valuable.

"Do you want us to bring anything to you?" Dean asked

"Just my bags that are in your car." She replied

"We'll meet in a couple hours then." Dean said

"Where would you like to go?" Castiel asked Willa

Willa pulled out her phone and looked up the address of her favorite nearby hotel. After letting him know what the address was he put his hand on her shoulder and they appeared outside of the hotel.

"That was amazing." Willa said.

They entered the lavish hotel where she booked the best suite they had available. They were taken to the room and Willa tipped the bell hop well even though he hadn't carried any bags. She ordered a few bottles of wine, fruit, and chocolate covered strawberries. The man left with her order and promised it would be there quickly. This left she and Cas in the room together.

"So you're on babysitting duty again huh?" She asked

"Dean asked me to protect you." He replied

Willa rolled her eyes but she knew she needed the protection.

"Dean likes pie." Castiel said

Willa looked at him with questioning eyes about his random statement.

"Like food pie?" She asked

"There's other pie?" Castiel asked

"Yes….lady parts." Willa answered

"They put Vagina in pie?" He asked with a Cas version of an exclamation.

"No." Willa laughed "They call a woman's lady parts pie. You know like you're eating pie."

Castiel nodded. "Dean likes food pie and vagina pie."

Willa facepalmed and laughed at the angel. She pulled out her phone and text Dean and Sam the hotel information. She then made sure to add an order of pie from room service.

"You want to learn more about pop culture." She asked Castiel

"Yes it's intriguing." He answered

Willa turned on the television in the large living are of the suite. Guy Code was on. Willa was sure that would give Castiel plenty of new exciting things to learn about if he could keep up. Willa sat on the couch with him watching the show. She tried to pay attention but she wasn't interested. The only thing that interested her at the time was having her parents back. Doing her best not to lose it again in front of Castiel she decided to take a shower. She handed Cas some money and instructed him how to tip. She got in the shower and before she even turned the water on she broke down in tears. This was only the first of many times it would happen for the rest of her life. She didn't even get to ask them any questions about what was happening. Maybe they had no clue either but she was afraid they knew more than what they ever told her. Now she would never hear their voices again much less get to hug or kiss or laugh with them.


	10. Chapter 10

After stepping out of the shower in her robe she went straight to the wine. She pulled the chilled wine from the ice bucket and poured a large glass for herself. She poured a smaller glass for Castiel and went to the couch.

"Drink with me." She said

"Angels don't drink." He said giving her a not so innocent side glance.

"You're lying to me." Willa accused. "Just one glass? Yours isn't even as full as mine." She said holding the glasses up to demonstrate. He hesitated but took the glass from her hand. He took a sip and his eyes widened.

"This is very good." He said.

Willa chuckled and chugged her wine. She made her way back to the table where she forced herself to eat some of the fruit. Her nerves weren't up to a lot but she knew she needed some sort of sustenance on her stomach. She poured another glass of wine and joined Castiel on the couch. She and Castiel absorbed about as much pop culture from MTV as she could stand so she decided to go lay down.

She was having a nightmare when there were sounds in the room and she awoke. She could see Sam in the room. She watched him for a few moments without letting him know she was awake. He checked the locks on the door and went into the bathroom. When he came out she was sitting up in bed.

"Hey." He said surprised

"Hi." Willa replied. She had no idea what she wanted to say to him, if anything. The words from the morning still haunted her. Her heart pounded with anger.

Noticing the clock she saw that it was midnight.

"Are you just now getting back?" She asked

"No I thought I'd let you rest since apparently I'm the loudest person ever." He said with a smile. He sat on the bed in front of her and took her hands. Willa's chest pounded with anger.

"I'm sorry about your parents. I lost both of mine." He said

"I'm sorry Sam I now know how that feels." She replied sincerely

"It's not so bad anymore. It's nice to have Dean." Sam said

"No siblings here." She said

"We noticed the pictures. Just one spoiled little girl." Sam smiled with his tease.

Willa didn't laugh. She was still angry at him and didn't feel like being nice to him anymore than she already had.

"I'm going to go back to sleep." She said "The couch folds out."

This took Sam completely by surprise. He huffed.

"What? I thought I would sleep in here." He said

"Okay." Willa answered

She got up from the bed and walked out of the room. Sam followed her.

"What's wrong Willa?" Sam asked

"Nothing." She responded as she began taking the cushions off the couch.

"Willa Stop. If we went too far last night it doesn't have to happen again." He said pleading with his eyes. He walked closer to her. She simply ignored him and kept setting up the fold out bed.

"Okay look, I don't know what's going on but we'd rather you now be alone."

She stopped her task and put her hands on her hips.

"Is Cas here?" She asked

"No." Sam answered

"Dean?"

"He's in there but…" Sam motioned to the other bedroom in the suite. Sam was very perplexed by the situation. Was this what upset Willa was like, Angry? That's what it had to be not being able to handle the death of her parents.

Willa stormed away from Sam to the room Dean was in. She opened the door with more force than she meant to apply. Dean jumped from the bed knife in hand.

"Willa." He asked surprised

"I need to sleep with you." She said and sat on the bed with her arms crossed over her chest.

"You can't." Dean said as he flicked the switch to the lamp in the room.

"I got this room. I can sleep where I want." She said with anger written all over her face.

Dean considered her words and hated turning a sexy woman away.

"But Sam…" He began

"Sam said you two don't want to leave me alone. So get in the damn bed Dean." She said loudly.

Dean gave her the look she hated, like he knew way more than he let on.

"What's going on Willa?" He asked

"Nothing."

"Yeah okay. Something's wrong."

"My parents are dead." She said angrily

Dean sat on the bed next to her and tucked the knife under his pillow. He leaned his back against the headboard. Willa sank down under the covers. They both stared at each other waiting for one to make a move or accuse one another for some wrong doing. Dean sighed.

"You haven't been right since the hotel this morning." Dean said

"Can we just go to sleep?" Willa asked flipping over so her back was facing him

"You heard Sam and me arguing this morning didn't you?" He asked

Dean was so much more perceptive than he let on. He seemed to be the type to brush everything off and not pay attention to small actions but he was actually paying attention to every little action. She flipped back over and looked at him trying to keep him from knowing exactly what was on her mind.

"Sam lied to me this morning. That boy has more feelings in his big toe than I have in my whole body. He has feelings for you I know it. He didn't actually mean what he was saying." Dean said easing her mind

"Then why did he say it?" She asked

Dean turned the light off and lay down to face her.

"This job. We can't have friends. If we do they just get used or hurt. Killed, tortured, just so they can get to us. We're good at what we do because we keep our distance. No one to distract us."

Willa found tears in her eyes. They spilled over her cheeks.

"So I'm going to lose the both of you? First my parents, then my heroes?" She asked sadly

"Don't say it like that. You're a beautiful, strong, not to mention rich woman. You'll have plenty of people to keep you company." Dean said

"I feel poor like I have nothing now." She said

"It'll be alright." Dean replied

She knew he was sincere but she didn't want the men to leave her. There was too much to figure out now and she really had no one. She wiped the tears and felt Dean moving close to her. He hugged her tight.

"Now go to Sam." He said

"No he can suffer a little bit." Willa smiled

Dean laughed at her and they both settled in for the night.

Just as Willa closed her eyes the door to the room burst open. Sam stood in the doorway.

"Sam!" Both Dean and Willa exclaimed

Sam moved to Dean and hit him hard, hard enough to knock him out. He lay limp on the bed. It was then that Willa noticed his chest was bleeding. She was confused by what was going on and scared of the Sam time. This didn't seem anything like him.

"Nothing was going on." She said frightened

He came towards Willa and she reached for the knife. He knocked it away out of her hands. He picked her up easily and carried her to the living room area. His strength made her realize what was going on. This wasn't Sam.

"I'm going to finish this job and it's going to be done right." He said

He threw her on the couch and hovered over her. It was then that he let his black eyes show. Willa tried to scream but he put his hand over her mouth.

"You shut up. I can kill Sam very easily like this. Just as easy as I can kill you." He said

She whimpered but didn't scream. She couldn't believe this was happening again and how did it get to Sam? She was so defeated she hardly struggled when the demon Sam began untying her robe. She tried to knock his hands away but he only slapped her as hard as she remembered. She froze. Those days and nights of being completely helpless came flooding back. The demon pushed the robe off her body exposing her nakedness underneath. She began to cry. She felt so helpless. This was her hero.

"Hey don't cry. Don't you want Sam to fuck your brains out?" Demon Sam asked

"No." She said softly

"Of course you do." The demon said." I know what he's thinking. He wants you so bad but he doesn't have the balls to take what he wants."

This only made Willa cry harder but she did her best to fight against him. He squeezed her wrists so tight she knew she was losing circulation. Suddenly the demon's face changed and it was as if she was looking at a different person.

"Willa I'm trying." Sam said with a grimace

"Sam?" Willa exclaimed full of hope. His face changed back and the demon grabbed her.

"Sam please? You can do it. I know you can!" She pleaded. "Sam!"

"I already told you to shut up once." Said the demon

"Sam? I need you!" She shouted.

A loud groan escaped the demons mouth and he let her go.

"Get the book. Page 78." Sam ordered

For a moment she was frozen in shock as soon as she realized she was free she bolted up and ran to her room. She remembered him having a book but where did he put it? She looked by the dresser and the TV and didn't see it but finally there it was on the nightstand. She grabbed it and quickly turned to page 78 as she was told. There was a demon exorcising spell. She read through the words quickly and ran back out to the living room accidentally running into and nearly knocking demon Sam over. He grabbed her by the arms and threw her like a piece of trash. She hit the wall but mostly her skin scraping across the carpet hurt. She luckily hadn't lost her page and began reading as fast as she could before demon Sam reached her. The demon only laughed as she read. He pushed her down on the floor by grabbing the back of her neck.

"How many of those words do you think you mispronounced?" He asked angrily. He straddled her thighs behind her and squeezed her neck hard. With his free hand he grabbed the book and threw it across the room. He bent forward and leaned into her ear.

"Sam wants to tear into you. He wants to fuck you over and over till you bleed. You should hear what's going on in this big head of his." He said

"Shut up!" Willa screamed

The demon laughed. "Tell me, do you want to hear that he wants to make love to you softly sweetly. No! He wants you screaming his name. That's what sluts like you do isn't it?"

"Sam please come back through." She begged

"No dear he's not coming back I won that fight. I had to figure it out since he's filled with demon blood but he's gone." The demon said.

"LET HER GO!" Dean's deep voice echoed through the hotel room. Willa nearly sighed with relief, but the demon pulled her up by her neck with Sam's large hands. He squeezed tight choking her purposely. On her knees in front of him he used her as a shield from Dean's gun.

"I can break her neck as easily as you can shoot the gun." The demon said "You wouldn't shoot your brother either. I'm no fool!"

Dean's nose wrinkled in disgust at the demon.

"So how about you put the gun down before we both do something we regret." The demon said

Dean set the gun down on the ground. Willa realized she was going to have to fight. There would be no hero situation here. She would have to be her own hero. She reached behind her and grabbed the demon's face. He moved and squeezed her neck harder. She scratched his face and he grabbed her arms letting go of her neck. The air that filled her lungs made her cough. She heard Dean say something but she was too busy to pay attention to what it was. Bringing her head back she tried to head butt the demon. She knew there was a proper way to do it and she had no idea how but she had to try something. She felt the impact and it stunned her more than she would've liked. She fell forward with dizziness just as she saw Castiel appear in the room. The demon fell with her and hovered over her. Castiel was there quickly and touched Demon Sam's forehead. Sam's body went limp and fell on top of Willa. She cursed and pushed him off of her. She scrambled to the robe left on the couch and grabbed it holding it in front of her. Her heavy breathing comforted her momentarily. She clutched the robe for dear life.

Dean made his way to her and knelt next her. She was angry. She sat up on her knees.

"You're supposed to protect me." She yelled and slapped him as hard as she could. She pulled the robe over her shoulders and ran to the room Dean was staying in. She located the knife on the bed and went back to the living room where she found where the book was laying.

"Willa?" Dean said softly as she walked passed him

She marched to her room where she slammed the door locked it then went into the bathroom. She locked that door set the book and knife on the counter and sank to her knees. She was so angry at everything that had happened and now she was angry at the two men that were her protectors. They had one job and one promise they made to her. Her tears spilled over and over. She choked on the air and the tears. She felt someone touch her and back away against the wall. Castiel was in the bathroom with her.

"Go away!" She screamed

"Let me heal you Willa." He said

"I'm fine! Leave me alone!" She screamed at him.

His shoulders slumped and he disappeared. She bawled in the corner of the bathroom for a very long time. This was not life she decided. She was no longer living. Simply a dead girl walking the earth. Everything had died or had been killed by demons. Her parents were gone any sort of innocence she may have had was robbed from her and the man she adored just attacked her. How would he ever be able to touch her again without her flinching?

She broke out of her pity when she heard knocking on the bedroom door. She jumped from the sound and listened

"Willa?" It was Sam "Willa, are you okay? Please come out." He begged

There was so much sadness in his voice. Even through his raised voice she could hear it. She wanted to go to him and feel his arms around her but another part of her wanted to vomit. Slowly she stood and showered and showered again. She would never rid her filthy body of the demons poisonous touch.

Out of the shower, she toweled dried her hair and pulled it back it a braid. She changed into her pajamas. With the knife and book in hand she went out to the living room. Darting her eyes back and forth she scanned the room for any trouble. Castiel was sitting on the couch. He turned to her as she walked in the room. She sat down in the arm chair near him. He looked her over with his eyes squinted.

"How do you feel?" He asked her

"Like a million bucks." She replied sarcastically and put on a huge smile

"I'm not human expert but I can see you're lying. Willa, I want to touch your soul again. I'm worried about you and your soul" He said

"Again?" She asked

"Yes. There is something I've missed with you. The demons want you badly."

Willa agreed trusting Castiel. Nervously she sat up in the chair. Cas stood and moved to her. He knelt and pushed his hand in. The pain was excruciating. She gritted her teeth and bared the pain. It hurt worse this time. For longer than he had before he buried his hand inside her. She patiently waited but couldn't handle the pain any longer.

"Cas….I can't…." She stammered through her teeth. She dropped the knife and grabbed Castiel's arm.

"Cas." She shouted. "Please?"

Sam and Dean burst out of Dean's room and Castiel let go. Willa fell forward but held on to Castiel's arm. She fell to her knees. Her chest heaved. She grunted with the pain that still lingered.

"Why so long?" She looked up at Cas breathless.

"Hmmmm I was searching." He responded

"What?" She asked regaining her normal breathing.

"I need to keep an eye on you. I have to figure out how to remove your brandings." He said and disappeared. She fell to her hands and knees. She scrambled to find the knife. When she did she grabbed it and leaned back on her calves. She still felt uncomfortable in her gut. The two brothers were near her but they kept their distance.

"Why did he do it again?" Sam asked wide eyed.

She picked her sore, out of breath body up and sat back in the armchair. Dean and Sam sat on the couch leaning forward waiting for any move she might make.

"I don't know." She said shaking her head

There was silence in the room, deafening silence. She couldn't look at Sam.

"Willa you know that wasn't me." He said. "I would never ever force a woman."

"Do you remember what happened?" She asked

Sam nodded slowly. He was so ashamed.

"Yes I'm so sorry. I was attacked outside. They cut my tattoo. There was too many of them." He said

"Your tattoo?" she asked

"It keeps demons out unless it gets cut in Sam's case." Dean said. "We both have them." He and Sam pulled the neck of their shirts aside and she could see a star with squiggled lines around it like a sun. She nodded.

"I should get one." She said

She began to stand but hesitated when she felt like all of her stomach muscles seemed to be pulled. She grunted with the surprise pain. Why didn't Cas fix her before he left? Sam stood with her and extended his hand. She nearly flinched when he did. She shook her head and stood slowly on her own.

"What happened?" Dean asked

"I think I fought Cas too hard." She said placing her free hand on her abdomen. "By the way this is mine now." She said waving the knife in front of her.

"You can borrow it." Dean said

"Yeah I'll let you know when you can have it back." She replied to him. Dean agreed by nodding his head quickly.

"I'm going to bed. I've had enough excitement for one lifetime." She said

She went in the room and shut the door locking it behind her. She tucked herself in bed and placed the knife under the pillow just as Dean had done.


	11. Chapter 11

Her slumber was disrupted most of the night with nightmares. Sam, Dean, Castiel, and the Demon all took their turns in her abuse or they did it all at once. She didn't even want to sleep after her last nightmare. She sat up in bed. Only a few hours had passed. She sighed heavily and stood slowly. She hoped to find some sort of pain medication to help her with her pulled muscles. She unlocked and opened the door to her room. Sam's body fell through the opening door. He hit his head on the floor and groaned. He had been sleeping against the door.

"Sam?" She asked surprised "Are you okay?"

She knelt down next to him and he sat up.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said rubbing the back of his head. "Are you?"

She nodded slowly and tears stung her eyes. "You're you?" She asked

"Apparently I would be trying to rape you if I wasn't." He answered completely aggravated with himself.

Willa's hands covered her face and she cried. Her chest heaved as the tears fell. She moved her hands and regained some control of herself. Sam reached to touch her and then hesitated not know if she ever wanted to be touched by him again. He moved his hand down by his side and found tears in his own eyes. If he had just stayed in the hotel instead of venturing out cause he was angry.

"I can't take it back Willa." He said sadly. "I've assaulted you, nearly raped you and I can't take any of it back."

Willa saw his tears through her own.

"It wasn't you Sam." She said trying to reassure him as well as herself

"I did things to you that you won't forget." He said tears spilling over his cheeks.

He was right. Willa would never forget being assaulted by a demon. She leaned forward and kissed him. She didn't want to see him so torn up over this. He hesitated to return the kiss not knowing if it was what she really wanted. She leaned away confused by him. She stared at his tear streaked face hating to see him that way. She moved closer to him and wiped away his tears from one cheek and kissed the other. He turned his head away angry.

"All I can see is the hurt in your eyes and know that I've done it." He said loudly.

"It wasn't you." Willa said again.

Sam shook his head again. "If it wasn't me it's because of this life."

"Touch me Sam. Touch me like you want to. Like Sam." She said. Until he wouldn't touch her she didn't realize how bad she wanted him to. He soothing hands on her was all she wanted at the moment.

"You really want me to?" He asked with his hopeful hazel eyes.

She moved to him slowly and straddled his hips. Sam kissed her soft lips and touched her cheek gently. She didn't back away and didn't flinch as he thought she would. She leaned forward and rested her head against his chest. He let his hands explore her back gently massaging her the way he knew she enjoyed. His touch was like magic. It illuminated her soul and seemed to set her free of everything evil in her life. She breathed in his relaxing scent and sighed heavily. She wouldn't have this forever. Only a few more days if she was lucky.

With her head still resting on his chest and her arms securely wrapped around him she spoke to him.

"I heard what you said to dean this morning, about just trying to get in my pants."

His hands went motionless.

"No don't stop." She begged "Don't ever stop."

"I didn't mean it." He said and continued. "I only said it to make Dean think I wasn't getting close to you. He knows better though. I haven't felt so strongly about someone in a long time."

Willa sighed. She was tired exhausted even. His words and his hands relaxed her.

"Me either Sam." She said

"I'm scared of you and for you." Sam said softly

She leaned back and his hands slid to the small of her back.

"Dean said that's how you felt. I was talking to him…" She paused trying to find the right words. "Before everything happened."

She felt like she could stay like this forever. It seemed like everything would be right and everything would be good. There was no world outside just the two with their eyes locked on one another, feeling and absorbing one another's pain. She touched his cheek and stared into his hazel eyes.

"You're tired." He observed seeing her heavy eyelids

She nodded and stood slowly. She held out her hand to help him up and he laughed at her. He stood on his own. She put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"I'm too big for you" He said.

She stuck her tongue out and headed to the kitchen where she took the pain medication she had originally been looking for. Sam was still standing next to the bedroom door when she walked back. She grabbed his hand and pulled him in the room. Just as he always did, she locked the doors and then checked the locks again. He laughed seeing this.

"Get in the bed." She ordered

"Okay." He said holding his hands up in defense.

She slid under the covers and watched him. She didn't want to stare but there he was taking his clothes off in front of her. First his flannel shirt, then his belt, then his shoes, then his jeans. This left him in a light gray v-neck shirt and black boxer briefs. He smiled when he caught her looking. He turned the light off and joined her in the bed. He stared at the ceiling and let out a frustrated sigh. Willa cuddled to him and placed her arm around his chest. He squeezed her close to him and began drawing invisible circles on her back until she fell asleep. His mind traveled to earlier in the evening. He was so close to hurting her. It was the exact reason he couldn't stay with her. Only pain was part of his life. His first girlfriend was killed before he even started hunting. Now there were so many other creatures out there wanting revenge. He couldn't put her in this situation anymore. He sighed again and tried to force his mind to rest but sleep wasn't easy.

In the morning Willa awoke to find Sam gone. She stretched and went to the bathroom where she ran a brush through her tangled hair and headed out to the living area. Dean was eating breakfast.

"Mornin'." He said "I ordered room service I didn't think you'd mind."

"Not at all. Get whatever you want. Booze, food, porn." She replied with a shrug.

"I wish you had told me that last night." He said

"You got a show alright." Willa said joking but the situation had been embarrassing.

"Not on purpose." He said defending himself. "Buuuut I do remember what I saw. I just have to push out the image of my brother." He shuddered

"You're awful" Willa said

"What? Too soon?" He asked laughing

"You're just lucky you're cute." Willa said flashing him a smile

"Huh." Dean laughed and paused. "My mom used to say that."

"I'm sure she meant it." Willa said with a roll of her eyes

Dean looked at her thoughtfully.

"You know Willa there's something about you." He said sincerely.

Willa cocked her head and waited for him to continue.

"The effect you have on Sam, Me,…..hell even Cas treats you differently."

Willa thought about this but again it reminded her that she was potentially different.

"I don't know what to tell you I'm just me." She said

"No, there's something and I'm sure it has something to do with you being branded." Dean said

"It couldn't just be that I'm awesome?" Willa joked

"No definitely not that." Dean said with his twinkling green eyes. Willa stuck out her tongue and picked up the phone to order room service. When she hung up the phone she watched Dean enjoy his food.

"Cas told me you like pie." She said

"Yes thank you." He replied grateful

"Where is it? And where's Sam" She asked

"Sam's running and the pie is gone." He said

Dean smiled and leaned back rubbed his stomach. Willa nodded at him and walked away laughing. She got herself ready quickly knowing the food would be there soon. When she came back out Sam was back wearing a track suit that was stained with his sweat.

"I ordered room service. There should be enough for both of us." She said

Sam thanked her and headed for the shower. When room service came Willa ate quickly. She was starving from not eating the day prior. After Sam ate they packed in the car and headed to her home. She knew the day was going to be emotional and it would be a draining day.

The house was quiet and nothing looked like it should. She stood in the doorway where the butler had lain. The blood was gone. She didn't question it but mentally thanked Sam and Dean for doing something so thoughtful.

"If I ask you guys for something out of my room will you get?" She asked

"Of course." Sam replied

She was sure she wouldn't be able to go in the room where she found her parents dead. After leaving salt lines throughout the house they split up. The mission was to find out what was going on with Willa and why the demons wanted her pregnant. Willa also had plenty of phone calls to make. She went to her mom's office where she found her book of contacts. Willa immediately began making calls. She made an appointment with the family lawyer for the next day as well as phoned their accountant. He assured her everything was in order for her to take over the family's finances. She was the one who would decide what to do with the property, it was all hers now. She would give it all up in a heartbeat to have her parents back in the world. After finding out the funeral arrangements had been previously taken care of Willa called the funeral home to make sure everything was in order. Her mother wished to be buried with the rest of her family and her father wished for his body to be donated to science. She was a bit surprised by the decision but it sounded like something her father would choose to do. He was a thoughtful man and knowing he would help after he passed was just like him.

Knowing Dean and Sam were busy looking for something that would give a clue to solve her mystery she began looking about the room. She needed to know why someone would take the time to shield her from angels. Weren't angels good? She felt her head pound with the stressful thought of evil angels. The surprise of this new life was wearing off quickly.

She searched through drawers and underneath of drawers but found nothing that gave her any clues to solve this mystery. Just as she began looking through her mother's bookshelf she could hear music coming from another part of the house. She stopped knowing it was her father's acoustic guitar. She could pick that sound out from anywhere. She remembered many days of hearing her father play. He swore if he had a nice singing voice he would've been a rock star instead of a doctor. She followed the sound that came from the direction of her father's office. As she neared she could hear a voice singing softly. She had no idea either of the two men had the talent in them. Outside of the office she listened for a few moments before entering. Dean stood in front of the desk strumming the guitar. He jumped when she entered and he saw her.

"I'm sorry." He said taking the guitar off and putting the guitar away.

"No please play. I want to hear more." She begged

"I'm no good. It's just fun." He said

"Please Dean." She gave him a pleading look.

He could see the tears in her eyes and couldn't deny her. She sat in a chair a few feet away from him and waited while he picked up the guitar. He pushed the strap over his head and cleared his throat. Clearly he wasn't accustomed to having and audience. Seeing this confident man uncomfortable made Willa smile. He began playing and Willa was taken to another place and time with her father playing the instrument. As a young child he would play her favorite nursery rhymes. When she grew older he would learn her favorite songs and impressively play them for her. Her teenage years were riddled with begging him to stop cause he was ruining her favorite songs. On this day she would give anything to be able to hear him tune a guitar much less to play a song. Tears rolled down her cheeks but she wasn't sobbing. Hearing the music comforted her in a way. She felt as if her father was there with them. When Dean stopped she was disappointed and brought back to this reality.

"You were singing." Willa said hopeful.

Dean shook his head. "Oh no you can ask Sam I can't sing." He said

"I heard you." She said and sniffed.

He frowned at her but began playing and eased into a beautiful song about and Angel and a man who would never be good enough for the angel. Dean was a very lovely singer no matter how hard he would try to deny it. It soothed Willa hearing the purity in his voice. Her tears still fell as she listened to him though she enjoyed every second of it. When he stopped she wasn't sure if her tears were of sadness or happiness but had a feeling they were a combination of both.

"My father wrote that song." He said as he put the guitar away.

"It was lovely." Willa sighed

He knelt down in front of her as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Things are going to be okay." Dean said taking her hand

She nodded in response knowing he wasn't lying to her but she wanted things to be right, right now. She was tired of the tears and tired of having new reasons for tears. Dean stood and then leaned over and hugged her. Just as he was pulled away Sam entered the room.

"Hey." He said and looked at the two of them.

"How's the search?" Dean asked

"There's a locked chest in your parents room. Do you have the key?" Sam asked

"Yeah I'll come up." Willa said and stood.

The three headed up stairs to her parent's room. Entering the room hit her hard but she held it together and focused on the task. Behind a painting there was a safe that contained a few important documents and the key to the chest. She entered the code in the safe and retrieved the key. She made her way back to the "Hope" chest. She knew of a few items that were inside but didn't know of everything. There were mostly Willa's old baby clothes on top. As they moved those aside they found what looked like an old journal and some jewelry that wasn't worth but had a lot of sentimental value.

"What are these?" Sam asked pulling out the gold and silver branding pieces that had been passed down for generations. It never occurred to her that being branded at the age of five was a strange thing. Her mother and father were both branded and they told her stories of other family members with the branding. She touched the back of her neck feeling for the scar. More frantic she moved both hands to the back of her neck. The men looked at her strangely. She looked at her arm which would normally have a scar from a softball injury when she was very young. The scar was gone.

"When Castiel heals you, do your scars go away as well?" She asked

"Mostly yes." Dean replied

She cursed.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked

"This is the symbol of my family." She said placing the two blades against one another. "When you are branded, this symbol will protect your body from harm. I was very young when they did it."

"How old are these." Sam asked

"I have no idea, very old." She answered shrugging

"We need to look into these." Dean said "Can we keep them for a while?"

"Just make sure I get them back."

"Of course." Dean said

Willa handed Dean the blades and picked up the journal. She flipped through a few pages but didn't pay a lot of attention to it. She kept it to read later. They found a few newspaper clippings that seemed to interest the men but she wasn't sure why.

"What is your heritage?" Dean asked

"Indian and Greek. What a combo, huh?" She answered

Sam smiled but she could see behind his eyes his mind was racing with questions.

"Your religion?" Dean asked

"We don't really practice but Hindu has long been practiced in my family for years. Even my dad was into it." She answered

The brothers seemed to be satisfied with the questions for now so they continued to search through the chest but didn't find anything more that would clue them in on Willa's family.

"Can we see the journal?" Sam asked

"Actually I would like to look at it first." She replied

Sam and Dean agreed with a nod. She could feel their hesitation but she didn't care whether it bothered them or not. It was hers and probably only supposed to be for her eyes.

They stood to leave the room and Cas appeared.

"Dean, where did you get an angel blade?" He asked

"Hello to you too." Willa said

"Angel blade?" Dean asked holding the silver and gold items in his hands

Castiel glared at Dean.

"That." Castiel said angrily pointing at the silver blade in Dean's hands. "Is an angel blade."

Sam and Dean's eyes widened with surprise. They looked at Willa who had no idea what was going on. Castiel was baffled by this girl's story.

"Do you see this?" Castiel directed his question at Willa. He held the silver blade in his hands that he had held to Willa's throat when they first met. Willa swallowed and nodded.

"If I find out that you're lying I will rip you into shreds." He said forcefully but never moved towards Willa. As quickly as he appeared he was gone again. His words stung. She knew he had seen her soul. How could he think she would be lying to him? She looked to Dean and Sam and was disappointed to see the skeptical look on their faces. She stepped towards Dean to take the branding symbols away from him but he moved them out of her reach.

"Sorry Willa. No way am I letting you have these. Someone would have to kill an angel to take this blade and I'm sure it was someone in your family." Dean said

Willa's eyes moved to Sam. "Help me out here." She pleaded

He shook his head and looked at her sadly. He had to agree with his brother. She spun on her heal and left the room. She needed air so she headed out of the house. She stopped by the pool hoping the rippling water would calm her. This change in her life, the events that were unfolding confounded her. Everything was happening so fast. How was the happening? Demons, Angels, and other beings? What was happening? Her anger was overwhelming her but she wanted to keep calm. She needed no Angel showing up and making her pass out again. She decided to get in the pool hoping that would calm her nerves. She was done for the day enough had been drained out of her so she headed for the pool house knowing there were extra bathing suits in there. People always left suits after swimming or staying the night in the guest house. Inside the pool house she opened the dresser where the suits were kept. First she was looking for a sensible suit but decided on the skimpy yellow suit she came across. She wanted to look as vulnerable as possible to the men. The triangle bikini would compliment her dark skin in contrast. She changed in the room and looked at herself in the mirror. She was shocked at the change in her body. She was so much smaller than the last time she had seen herself in a bathing suit. The demon made sure she was fed but it was never enough. She had light bruises on her neck and wrists. Feeling as though the demon had left his mark tears stung Willa's blue eyes. She shook them away. She held the book in her hand and tucked the knife in one side of the string on her hip. She grabbed a towel and headed out to the pool. Dean and Sam were just coming out of the house looking as if they were arguing. She gave them a glare and they stopped in their tracks. Willa kept walking passed them and went to the pools edge. There she sat with her calves dangling in the water. She opened the journal and flipped through a few pages. It was then she heard their oncoming footsteps and she stopped.

"You can't be out here without us." Sam scolded

She stared straight ahead at the water. "Apparently I'm dangerous enough to kill angels so I don't need your protection."

"Be reasonable." Dean said more forcefully

She snapped her head towards them. "You be reasonable! Do you think if I could kill and angel I would have been locked in hell with a demon for a month?" She asked

"That wasn't hell." Dean said and Sam elbowed him

"We don't want you out here without us." Sam said

"So take a damn break and join me. There's beer in the fridge and suits in the guest house." Willa said nearly shouting at them. She went back to her book. She was over this for now. Something needed to be normal. The pool was normal.

She could hear their footsteps as they walked away. The journal was old, very old. It was entirely handwritten and some spots were hard to read. Each seemed so delicate. She was very careful not to tear any of them. There were stories and accounts of demon attacks, as well as stories that seemed to instruct on how to kill a demon. As she continued reading she realized these were not stories. This was more like an instruction manual on how to kill a demon. The death of demons was explained in detail. There was a chant similar to the one Sam told her to read out loud in the hotel but it was in another language. She was shocked realizing this all was too real. She looked up and stared across the water processing this new found information. She heard a noise behind her and looked to see Sam and Dean looking uncomfortable in swim trunks. Sam's seemed to be a little short but she didn't mind the extra skin showing.

"You are joining me." She said excitedly

"I couldn't resist. Yellow is my favorite color." Dean said giving her a wink. Sam jabbed him in the side to which Dean jumped back laughing at his brother's distress.

"I'm going to grab a couple beers. You want me to grab you something." He asked Willa

"There should be some wine. Thanks." She answered

Sam nodded and headed inside. Dean climbed the ladder closest to Willa and got in just to his knees.

"Anything interesting?" He asked

"Yes." She paused. She didn't want him to take the book from her as he had the blades. "There's a lot about killing demons in here."

"No angels?" He asked

"No." She answered with a roll of her eyes.

He let the rest of his body fall playfully into the water. When he came up he had a beautiful boyish grin on his face. It made Willa happy to see him smile this way.

"I haven't been swimming on purpose in years." He said

"You're welcome anytime." Willa said to him

She began reading again. There were chants on ways to exorcise a demon, how to expose a demon, and how to expel a demon from its vessel. The small phrase used to identify a demon by touching them and chanting interested Willa. After saying the chant the vessels skin would glow and the demon would generally leave the body.

Sam joined Willa setting the beverage between them. He looked at her with questions in his eyes and she worried what he was about to ask.

"So you have branding to hide you from and angel as well as branding to keep harm from your body?" He asked

She shrugged her shoulders and gave Sam a helpless look. She wanted to know where this was all coming from as well.

"Someone or something is going out of their way to protect you. Is there anything else you can think of that we need to know?" He asked

"I'm so confused by all this. I never gave it a second thought that I had branding on my skin and never knew about the branding on my ribs. I guess I should be questioning everything" She answered truthfully.

Willa noticed the two men's matching tattoos as Dean swam up to take a swig of beer. She vowed to get a tattoo like that within the next few days. She looked at Sam who was quietly drinking his beer with his calves in the water. She remembered that he went into the house by himself. Not expecting anything to happen but being careful at the same time. She touched his hand and then lightly wrapped her fingers around his wrist.


	12. Chapter 12

"Denava Benakaba." She said. Sam cocked his head to the side in confusion just before his skin began glowing. Her eyes widened with shock. The light wasn't as the book described though it was more of a dull light and like there was a short in the system. The book read that the light would be so bright you had to look away. She stood slowly and backed away from Sam.

"What did you just do?" Sam asked

Slowly with shaking hands she pulled the knife out from the side of her suit and held it in front of her.

"Sam if you're not a demon you've got to prove it to me." She said

She took a few steps backwards and watched suspiciously as Dean climbed out of the pool.

"What did you do to him?" Dean asked

"I read it in the book. It's how you expose a demon. The book says their skin will light up if they are a demon. Sam you lit up, prove to me you're not a demon." She said

"Bless the water." Sam said to Dean.

Dean looked at him having no patience for this but he did as his brother requested. Willa waited not knowing what Dean was saying she listened. Sam kept his distance while Dean was busy. When he finished Sam put his foot in the water and nothing happened.

"There you see." Sam said

"I don't know whether Dean said the right thing or not." She said still holding the knife.

"Go and get the salt then." Sam said

"I think its cause of your blood." She said "You have demon blood in you."

She charged into the house knife in one hand book in the other. While going through the kitchen she found another chant. This one would force the demon from its vessel and the demon would be hurt. She memorized it as quickly as she could while grabbing the salt. Quickly checking the book again she repeated it softly out loud. She stepped out of the house. Sam and Dean were where she had left them by the pool. They were in a heated conversation and stopped to look at her when she came out.

"He's not a demon." Dean said

She fumbled with the knife, the book, and the salt. Trying to balance the salt and book in one hand and shove the knife in the bikini. She nearly dropped the salt when Sam stepped forward. He was only going to take the salt from her to help her but she mistook it for an act of aggression and before she knew it she spit out the phrase.

"Majabura bura bhavana auta." She spat.

Sam was surprised at her words but took the bag from her.

"Look salt." He said and put a handful in his mouth.

Nothing happened for a moment until Sam's nose started bleeding. Sam grimaced as though he had a bad headache.

"Your nose." Dean said

"He's a demon." Willa shrieked

"This is not what happens when a demon eats salt. What did you say?" Dean asked

"I told the demon to get out." She replied

Sam held his stomach and doubled over. More blood was coming from his nose. He fell to his knees and started coughing. Willa felt so horrible seeing Sam this way but she had no idea what to do. Sam started coughing harder and she watched in horror and blood splattered on the white concrete patio. Dean bent down next to his brother.

"Reverse what you did." He said angrily to Willa.

"I can't." She replied shaking her head. She hadn't done it, had she?

Sam was still coughing until he began throwing up blood. Willa could see blood staining his cheeks coming out of his eyes like tears. Dean held his brother. She opened the book and flipped through the pages as fast as she could, looking for something to undo this damage. She found nothing.

"Cas!" Dean cried

The angel was going to grow weary of troubles caused by Willa. He appeared and began his work. He touched Sam's forehead and his body immediately stopped convulsing. Castiel turned his attention to Willa.

"No more trouble out of you." He commanded and vanished

"I'm so sorry Sam." She said

Sam was aware that she had done this but wasn't sure how and positive she didn't know she did either. He didn't feel like speaking as he was a bit shaken by what just happened to him. His eyes met hers. Her blue eyes were sad and frightened.

She darted away forcing back tears. In the pool house she pulled her T-shirt on and sat on the bed. Once these men left she would have no one and as each day passed the more she seemed to be driving them away faster. She set the knife and the book on each side of her and put her head in her hands. She sighed deeply. Her thoughts were on how pitiful her life was when there was a light knock on the door.

"It's open." She called out

A weary Sam entered. He looked pale and there was still blood on his face. She moved the items from the bed and placed them on the nightstand. She stood from the bed but kept her distance from Sam.

"Oh Sam." She said. She had a million apologies to say but nothing would come out. Instead she went to the bathroom where she soaked a rag with warm water. He followed her to the doorway.

"Come in here." She said

She took his hand and she could swear she felt him jump a little when she did. It would only be right for him to do so.

"Sit." She said referring to the side of the tub. She brushed his long hair out of his face and gently dabbed away the blood.

"Are you okay?" She asked. He had been quiet and it worried her

"Yes I'm fine." He said and sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry." She said again looking into his hazel eyes.

"I know." He replied

She turned and rinsed the blood out of the rag and turned to face him again. He gently grabbed her by her hips and pulled her to him. He lay his forehead just below her ribcage. He inhaled and exhaled deeply. She tossed the rag in the sink and ran her fingers through his hair then down to his shoulders. He kept his head against her as he spoke.

"Dean tried it on me." He said

She thought understood but she didn't want to.

"Tried what?" She asked

She ran her fingers up to his chin and he looked up to face her.

"He said both spells. It didn't work." He said softly

"Are you sure he said it right? Let me get the book." She said. She turned away but Sam grabbed her hand.

"He said it right." He said his voice heavy "We know it's you."

"Sam I'm not….there's nothing different about me." She tried convincing him and herself

He stood slowly.

"You may have never known, but that's why the demons are after you. We're unclear of the whole plan but you have the power to expose them. It worked on me because I have demon blood in me."

Willa wanted to collapse. There it was. She wasn't interested in a different life. She wanted her old life back. Her parents were gone, her branding, her feeling of security, It was all gone and she had just hurt one of the few people there was left for her to care about. She put her hands on Sam's shoulders.

"Why didn't Cas completely fix you?" She asked. She could tell Sam still felt bad.

"Maybe he doesn't have much energy to use. I'm not sure." He responded.

She could see he was tired and didn't feel well.

"Why don't you lie down for a while?" She asked

"Lay with me?" He asked hopeful.

It was the hardest thing to turn down his beautiful hazel puppy dog eyes.

"No." She smiled. "You need to rest and we won't rest in bed together."

He returned her smile and she planted a kiss on his lips. She took his hand and led him to the bed. She picked up the knife and tucked it in her bathing suit.

"Do you mind if I read some?" Sam asked picking up the journal.

"Please just give it back to me? I think I understand what it is now." She said

Sam looked at her with questions in his eyes.

"I think it's my instruction manual." She replied

Sam laughed and sat down on the bed.

"Is Dean still at the pool?" She asked

"I think so or he's tearing your house apart." Sam replied

Her eyes widened. "I guess I better find him."

"I think he's calm now. I'm sure he's at the pool." Sam said reassuring her.

"Ok yell if you need anything." She said

She left him on the bed with the book in his hand. She made sure to grab the knife and left the pool house. She hoped he would actually get some rest and not keep his nose in the book the whole time. As she was shutting the door she could hear splashing by the pool. She looked up directing her attention towards the sound. Dean was struggling with another man in the pool.

"Dean!" She shouted

Without even thinking of possibly getting Sam she ran to the pool. Grasping the knife firmly in her hand she jumped in. As she came up from the water the man turned in her direction. She could hear Dean behind him gasping for air and she was thankful for the moment that he had to breath. The man swung at her. She was able to block the full blunt of the blow but it knocked her off balance. He knocked the knife from her hand and punched her square in the face. This caused everything around her to go completely black for a moment and she fell in the water. The man turned to attack Dean who was regaining air in his lungs. Dean and the man tumbled in the water together for a few moments until Willa was able to regain her bearings. She charged the man. Hoping it was a demon and grabbing the first bit of exposed skin that she could get her hands on, she held on to his neck for hers and Deans dear life. She spat out the phrase to cause harm to a demon and didn't let go. His body lit up. Just as the book said it was if someone turned on a thousand, one hundred watt bulbs. When the light disappeared and Willa was able to uncover her eyes smoke was leaving the man's body. She let go of him. The smoke went into the air and completely dissipated. As she watched the body go limp she realized the man might drown so she grabbed a hold of him. She heard Sam call her name.

"Are you ok?" Sam was in the pool

She hesitated in shock of what had just unfolded in front of her. She found it in her to respond with a quick nod. Sam grabbed the man from her and dragged him out of the pool. Hearing Dean cough brought her back to her senses. She turned towards him.

"Dean." She exclaimed

He half smiled and coughed again. He made his way to her and touched her face. He grabbed her chin and tilted her face to the left to examine her.

"You saved my life kid." He said and smiled. "Are you okay?" He asked. He touched her face again and then looked down on her from another angle. "It's not broken" he said and went into a small fit of coughs. It was then that she could taste the blood. She wiped her hand across her mouth. As she suspected there was a good amount of blood.

"This is why I don't swim." Dean joked "Come on."

"The knife." She said and began looking around the rippling pool water. Spotting it quickly she dove in and grabbed it. As she came up Dean met her with his arm around her waist. They supported each other out of the pool.

"Is he okay?" Dean asked

Sam shook his head.

"Is he dead?" Willa asked horrified

"Afraid so." Sam replied

"I didn't, I wasn't trying to kill him" She said stammering looking at the men completely ashamed of what she had done.

"No you, my dear, killed that Demon." Dean said

"He was already dead. The demon killed him at some point during possession." Sam explained.

Some form of relief came to Willa but the poor man was still dead on account of her as the demon wouldn't have taken him if it weren't for trying to get to her. And Dean wouldn't have been attacked if it weren't for her. When was this madness going to end?

"Do we call the police?" Willa asked wiping the back of her hand across her mouth. She could feel the trickle of blood running across her lips.

"No you go take care of that." He said pointing at her bloody nose. "We'll take care of him."

Willa nodded and headed into the house. Her mind raced as she was walking inside. There was so much shock from being able to save Dean but at the same time all she needed was four little words that would've saved her from a hell she continued to live. If her parents had told her she would've been able to help herself. Why did they wait? What good came out of them waiting? She could've been living a lifetime of being prepared for this. Instead she was learning the hard way.


	13. Chapter 13

***I feel like this chapter is a bit boring but there's a lot of build up for things that happen later on. Hope you're all still enjoying :-)*

She went inside to the closest bathroom. In the mirror she could see the blood was all over her face. She had even smeared it trying to wipe at the blood so it was spread across her cheek. She looked like her own walking horror movie. She cleaned the blood off her face and decided to try to go to her room to put on some non wet clothing. The walk upstairs seemed to take forever. The day prior she had made this walk to find her dead parents. The pain took her breath away. She placed a hand over her chest and breathed in deeply. Her mother would tell her to envision the color she found most relaxing and she tried but it only hurt her worse knowing those words came from her mother. At the end of the hallway she continued to steady her breathing. The door to her room was open just as it had been the day prior. She peered in the room. Her chest felt like cinder blocks were sitting on top of it. She forced herself to enter and she couldn't take her eyes off her bed. It had been stripped of the bedding. There was no sign of blood. She ran her fingers across the mattress. It seemed unreal.

Forcing herself to concentrate she went to her closet where she grabbed and armful of clothing she would wear. Moving quickly she threw them in the hallway and went to her dresser. She paused seeing her jewelry box. She put in her favorite pair of earrings her parents had given her as a graduation present. Simple sapphire earrings encircled with 14kt small diamonds. They were valuable and were her favorite. She grabbed two handfuls of under clothes and bolted from the room. She nearly sighed with relief that was finished until she realized she needed clothing to meet with the lawyer on the next day. She turned back to enter the room and swore she could see their bodies and the blood all over again. She tried shaking the image away but it was there and would be there forever imprinted in her brain. Her breath became fast and heavy. There didn't seem to be enough air in the hallway to fill her lungs. Heavy tears spilled over her cheeks. She turned away and leaned against the wall. She slid to the floor and let the tears flow. She wanted to scream at everything but left it inside as she didn't want Sam or Dean to hear. She was so angry at the events happening in her life she pounded the floor with her fist. Her head screamed "why". It was all she wanted to know and if there were answers they weren't coming quickly enough.

Sam and Dean came up the stairs to find her surrounded by piles of clothing. Their faces were full of questions. She almost laughed at the bewildered look.

"Are you okay? We got worried." Sam said

Willa nodded

"You went in your room." Dean observed. They both knelt next to her.

"I told you we would get whatever you needed." Sam fussed at her.

She shook her head and sucked in her breath.

"You've both been hurt because of me today. I didn't want to bother you." Her tears stilled flowed freely. She put her head in her hands and groaned.

"Did you get everything you needed?" Sam asked

She shook her head and look up at Sam.

"My dressy stuff. I need a few things." She said

Sam stood and entered the room.

"You're nose is bleeding." Dean said

"Oh God." She groaned

Dean stood and extended his hand. She took it and he helped her stand.

"Last I checked you never asked us to help you. We volunteered. We signed up for this shit a long time ago." He said

Willa's shoulders dropped and she headed for her parents room. She entered the bathroom with Dean trailing behind her. She grabbed a wet rag and went back into the bedroom where she sat on the bed with her head back. Sam walked in with arms full of clothing. He lightly tossed the clothing on the bed.

"I thought it would be best if you chose." Sam said

"Thank you." She said "Can we just go back to the hotel? I'm beat."

"Dinner first?" Dean asked

She nodded. Dean smiled at Sam with his famous boyish gorgeous smile that only he could pull off.

Not long after Willa's nose stopped bleeding, which would stay that way if she didn't bawl her eyes out, she sorted though the clothes Sam picked up. She found some things to take to the hotel. Willa showered and changed at the house. Dean and Sam did the same changing from their swim shorts to the clothes they had on earlier in the day. She picked jean shorts, a tank, and a peach ¾ sleeve button up shirt that she left unbuttoned. She pulled the top part of her hair back in a ponytail to keep it away from her tender face.

She tucked the knife in the back of her shorts hidden underneath the tail of the shirt. She packed a suitcase with clothes and the book and the branding sticks. She met Sam and Dean downstairs who were patiently waiting for starved men.

As she came down the stairs Sam was momentarily stunned by her beauty. The peach color shirt she wore played off her dark skin and her hair pulled away from her face made her blue eyes pop like he had never seen before. She pulled himself back to the reality that was Willa lugging a heavy and full suitcase down the stairs. He jumped up taking just a few long strides to reach her and took it from her to carry.

"Thank you. You're looking better." She said and couldn't keep herself from lightly touching his arm.

"I feel better. I took a short nap." He said explaining the color that had come back to his cheeks.

They piled in the Impala and headed for a place to eat. They went to a restaurant that had a bar almost as busy. Dean couldn't stop raving about the place and it helped that he left with a girl from the bar smiling ear to ear. Sam and Willa took a cab back to the hotel. Sam was exhausted and she was emotionally drained herself. They settled on the couch watching a movie. Sam rested his head on Willa's lap where she enjoyed running her fingers through his long locks. It didn't take long for him to pass out from being so tired. She wasn't too far behind him with the same feeling. She said Sam's name softly to wake him. He jumped slightly and wrapped his arms around her legs hugging them tight. She laughed and made him get up. Slowly with many yawns both made their way to the bedroom. Willa stripped from most of her clothing until she realized Sam was watching her. She laughed knowing he had seen plenty of her body already and it wasn't much different than the little yellow bikini she was wearing.

"You're making me uncomfortable." She said with a laugh

"I'm kind of uncomfortable myself." He said

He took his shirt off and she returned the stare. He pulled his jeans off that left him in his boxer briefs. She wanted every inch of his body but pushed the thoughts out of her head. She was nowhere near ready. Even his touch sometimes sent chills through her body. He was so large and muscles seemed to be in place she didn't even know they could be. He intimidated her and reminded her of her weakness.

She turned away from his challenge and went to her suitcase where she found a nightgown. Sam sprawled himself across the bed resting his chin on his hand. He watched her every move. He smiled as she made her way to the light and turned it off, though they were still able to see one another with the moonlight shining in. She stood in front of him and pulled the nightgown over her head. Sam sat up on his knees and moved to the edge of the bed. He rested his hand on her waist and gently pulled her close to him.

"This morning I told myself I was going to distance myself from you." He said.

Her smile vanished. This was his life she reminded herself.

"But I can't." He finished

She smiled but she knew better. His life wouldn't allow it. She let a fake smile form on her lips.

"I'm irresistible." She said.

He returned the smile. "You have no idea." He said

He kissed her quickly and she stepped away from him. From under her night gown she pulled off her underclothes and gave him a big grin.

"Cheater." Sam teased

She laughed and joined him in the bed. She pulled the covers back and adjusted the pillow then lay on her stomach facing Sam. He met her under the covers and moved close.

"Thank you for saving my brother." He said

"If I could get rid of this feeling that everything is my fault I would feel better about it." She replied

"It's not your fault." Sam said

She shook her head disagreeing. "I don't know Sam. I just feel like I've brought nothing but trouble and it's not getting any easier."

"We'd be in trouble one way or another." He said with a chuckle

"It's really that bad?" She asked

"Yes." Sam said with a nod. "Staying with you at least we have better food, the rooms are awesome, and the view is incredible." He said running his fingers across her dark cheek.

She blushed but it felt amazing to hear it from him.

"I know you're tired but now I know you're delirious. Go to sleep." She ordered with a laugh.

Sam kissed her quickly and they both settled in for whatever nightmares that invaded their dreams.

The sleep was restless but it was enough to get her through the day. She awoke with no Sam so she decided to get ready. She showered and changed into her business casual suit for her meeting with the lawyer. After checking the mirror she decided it was a bit much and changed into a blue shirt with ruffles around the collar. It was more fun but still looked professional and matched her earrings. She applied some makeup and gathered the sides of her hair in a loose ponytail. She gathered a few personal items as well as the knife that she made sure would fit in the clutch that matched her outfit. She carried her book in the other hand and felt like a "bible thumper" only it was the weirdest bible in the world. She stepped out of the room and found no one. This made her worry but she found a note on the dinette table.

"Gone to eat, now that we know you can take care of yourself."

At first she mumbled "early risers" under her breath and then realized she could "take care of herself", which meant they wouldn't be around much longer. She plopped down in the dinette chair and pouted.

When she had enough of feeling sorry for herself she grabbed a cup of coffee and thumbed through the book until it was time to leave for the meeting. Shoving her phone in her clutch she left a note letting the brothers know where she would be.

She took a cab to the restaurant that was famous for it's brunch food. It was bustling with people. She let the man at the door know she was meeting someone and he took her right to the family lawyer. He was seating alone in a large booth in the restaurant. He probably had to tip plenty to get this table. They were both early.

His brown eyes traveled from the small bruise by her nose to the book in her hand. He was fit and attractive for an older gentleman. He and his partner Steve resided in Miami which was only a short drive.

"Ms. Reynolds." He said greeting her with a genuine smile.

"Mr. Bast." She said as he stood and they shook hands.

"I'm very sorry to see you under the circumstances." He said as they both were sitting.

"Yes, agreed." She replied setting her clutch and book on the table.

"Doing some reading?" He asked motioning to the book.

"Yes." She replied finding it interesting that he took note of the book at all.

The waiter came and took their order and quickly left.

"I wanted to see you to discuss how much you know about that book." He said

Willa looked around the restaurant. It was too busy for anyone to pay attention to what they were saying and Willa realized that was the reason he had chosen this booth. Her mind raced. What did he know? How did he know? Was he going to let her in on all the questions she had to ask or did he simply think he knew what was in the book?

"I know a little." She replied not wanting to divulge all that she actually did know.

"Hmmm." He responded seeming suspicious himself. "Well your assets are all in order. Your parents made sure everything was ready and taken care of in case of their death. They wanted to add no extra burden to you in their passing."

Willa nodded. If everything was in order there was no reason for her to be here. He could've explained all this over the phone.

"Willa." He began. "If I may?"

She nodded.

"Your family is special. You are a part of a long line of protectors." He said

She leaned back but prevented herself from reacting too quickly. She needed and wanted to pay attention to every word that came out of his mouth.

"Kali, the Hindu Goddess is your Great Grandmother. Very Great grandmother. She is a misunderstood Goddess but a valuable one nonetheless. Your family has been waiting a long time for another female warrior to join her fight." He explained

She processed what he was saying but mainly she was shocked. Her mind raced with questions and tried to trace female family members. Protectors? What did her family need to protect? Who? Why were they the ones chosen? Why was Kali such a misunderstood Goddess? Her grandmother was a Goddess?

"Protectors of what?" She asked

"Everyone." He smiled

"Protect them from what?" She felt like she was asking the same question

"Demons."

His short answers made Willa want to choke him. So many questions were blurring through her mind.

"Why didn't my parents tell me about this?" She asked

"They wanted to shield you from all of it. They didn't want you to fulfill your destiny but when you were taken, they knew you would have to." He responded

"Why was I taken?" She asked

"To interrupt the bloodline. As long as you have children and your children have children there will be protectors and the demons will be running scared. If you have a demon child the bloodline will be lost as well as who knows what kind of powers will exist in such a child. There's so little left of Kali in you now." He explained

She thought of Sam and his demon blood. They couldn't or shouldn't have children together. Then she wondered what made her thoughts go there. She had no intentions of even having that sort of life with him.

"Your branding protects you from being possessed by a demon." The lawyer explained

"My branding?" She asked

"Yes yours is on the back of your neck."

Her hand flew to the back of her neck but it was gone and she knew it.

"It's gone." She said

The lawyer's eyes widened. "Get it back immediately!"

The severity in his tone frightened Willa.

"Will the branding work on anyone?" She asked

"Yes as long as you use the silver molded blade and you great grandmother golden warrior blade."

She had to get the branding blades back immediately. She grabbed her phone from her purse and text Sam and Dean. She needed to know their whereabouts. She had a lot to share and needed those blades!

"My uhh…" She paused. Was it magic? "My magic only works on demons?"

"Yes."

"This is insane." She said shaking her head

"Your parents have raised you to be ready. All those lessons you had swimming, karate, kickboxing, fencing, it was all to keep you sharp. I need you to keep it up. Go to the gym lift weights. More fight training. They will be after you for your entire life." His toned alarmed Willa. He was dead serious. She let it sink in. Nothing would be normal ever again. Life as she knew it was over. She took a long sip of her water.

"Mr. Bast, how do you know all this?" She asked

"I come from a long line of deity's. We are protectors in a different way."

She nodded slowly. So much to process at one time was a bit overwhelming.

"What happened while you were gone?" The lawyer asked her.

She stared at him like a deer caught in headlights. The beatings, the rape, the torture flooded her memories.

She cleared her swelling throat. "I made it out. That's what happened." She stated

He nodded in response. "Therapy is good for anyone even a demon hunter."

It was her turn to nod. She hadn't thought much of therapy yet though it had crossed her mind. So much was going on it wasn't the first thing on her list. She thought of Sam and Dean then and asked of the lawyer what she needed from him.

"Well, here's what I need from you. Sam and Dean Winchester are the men who helped me escape from the Demon. I need you to open an account however you see fit to be the safest and secure, but I need $250,000.00 in an account in each of their names within a week." She said not looking for an argument.

The lawyer's eyes widened.

"I know how much money my parents have. This is not a ridiculous amount of money." She said seeing the look on his shocked face.

"It's half a million dollars Mrs. Reynolds." He said almost pleading with her.

"Do I need to find someone else to take care of this or will you continue to be on the payroll?" She was impatient with him it was her money now and she could do as she see fit.

He nodded. "I'll have it taken care of."

They both sat in silence from the uncomfortable exchange.

"Mr. Bast, may I call on you for any questions." She asked

"Of course. Don't hesitate." He responded and reached in his suit breast pocket.

He pulled out an envelope. Willa heard her phone vibrate but she waited for the lawyer to hand her the envelope.

"In this envelope is a key to a safe deposit box. You will find some very valuable items in it. Do as you see fit. I'm sure you will be wise with your decisions and make your parents proud."

She nodded. "Thank you Mr. Bast." She said and placed the envelope in her clutch.

Wishing him a good day she paid for her meal that she hardly touched and left. She checked her phone. Sam and Dean were back at the hotel. She quickly dialed Sam.

"Hello." Sam said.

Willa spoke quickly before he hardly got the words out. "We need to get branded right away." She said. She stepped to the sidewalk where the valet asked if she needed a cab. She nodded a yes and placed her hand to her forehead feeling distressed.

"What does it do?" Sam asked

"It keeps you from being possessed." She said quietly so the valet couldn't hear, but neither could Sam.

"What?" Sam asked

"The branding keeps you from being possessed." She said louder and looked at the quizzical eyes of the valet who was rudely listening to her conversation. She looked at him with stern eyes.

"Cab?" She asked the valet

"Ye…Yes Mam." He stammered

"I'm leaving the restaurant now. We need to take care of this as soon as I get back." She said to Sam

"Okay I'll see you then. I'll tell Dean." Sam replied

She hardly let Sam say goodbye before she hung up the phone. Too much was on her mind. She called the hotel and asked them to bring some hard liquor to the room. It had shaped into the kind of day that was never too early for alcohol.

Back at the hotel Dean and Sam were discussing how and what would be the easiest way to get the branding blades hot enough to brand skin. Willa found the liquor and immediately began drinking. After her first glass she went to her room where she changed into jeans and a tank top. She pulled her hair up in a ponytail and joined the men in the conversation.

"I want to tell Castiel what they are anyway, give him a buzz. Maybe he can help." She reasoned

"Cas?" Dean called

"Is he your bitch?" Willa asked a question that may have been slightly fueled by alcohol.

"I'm not his bitch, but I am fond of the human. What damage has Willa done now?" Castiel asked

She poured another glass and took a long sip before explaining her story to the men.

"Short story is my great, great, great, great grandmother is Kali a Hindu Goddess who kills demons. I, being the only woman born into the family after a few generations, have inherited some of her powers. The blades are to keep demons from possessing the body that has been branded by them." She paused and the men stared at her dumbfounded. "Cas how the hell can we get the blades hot enough to brand our skin without setting the hotel room on fire?"

"This will work on Sam and Dean?" Castiel asked

"According to my lawyer who is also a deity." She said folding her arms in front of her.

"You had a helluva morning." Dean said

"Tell me about it." She said and gulped the remaining alcohol.

"I can heat them." Castiel said

"Great let's do it." Willa said and handed Cas the blades. They watched on as Cas took the branding end of the blades in his hands.

"Who's going first?" Willa asked. "I would go but I have to show the two of you how to do it."

"I'll go." Sam said stepping forward. He pulled off his flannel shirt and rolled up the sleeve of his baby blue T-shirt. In no time the blades were blazing orange in Castiel's hands. Willa grabbed the shirt Sam had taken off to protect her hands from getting burned. Castiel handed the blades to her and she positioned them to form her family symbol, which looked a lot like a triangle inside of a flower, inside a circle. Finding the spot on his left upper arm as he requested she pressed them on Sam's skin. He cried out and she felt awful. Her feelings didn't hurt as bad as the smell of his burning flesh.

"It's sizzling like bacon." Dean joked as she pulled the blades away.

Sam grabbed a cold wet paper towel and placed it over the burn.

"No more healing?" Castiel asked

Willa shook her head. "Or they'll have to get it done again."

Castiel nodded understanding. Dean pulled off his jacket and took his seat where Sam had been sitting. Castiel heated up the blades again and handed them to Willa. He rolled up his sleeve as Sam had done and prepared for the worse.

"Matching tats and matching burns. Cute." She teased

Dean smiled sarcastically.

"Ready?" Willa asked

"Get it over with." Dean responded with a roll of his eyes. She immediately pressed the blades to his skin. He cursed and Willa laughed.

"It doesn't smell like bacon." Sam said with a wrinkled nose and a frown.

Willa let go and grabbed Dean a wet paper towel.

"Ugh. It's my turn." Willa groaned. She sat at the table.

"I'll do it." Dean said

She gave him an angry stare.

"No Dean I will." Cas said stepping forward.

Dean looked disappointed and Sam was relieved and Willa was concerned. She wasn't sure what the angel's intentions were. She gathered her ponytail together and held in on top of her head. She closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable burn. In a matter of seconds she felt the burn on the back of her neck and it stayed and he held it. And held it longer. She growled from the pain and yelled out.

"Cas stop!" Sam exclaimed

Her trust in the angel unnerved her after his threats. She began to move but he held her there with his power.

"Cas please?" She begged. A few seconds later he did. She jumped up from the table.

"What the fuck Cas?" She yelled angrily. She put her hand on the back of her singed neck. Bringing her hand back just as she suspected there was blood on her hands.

"It will never go away." Castiel explained simply

She was exasperated with the angel.

"You're trying to kill me!" She exclaimed

"Why would I do that?" he asked and looked to Dean and Sam for help.

"Cas you've got to tell her when you do things like that." Dean said losing his patience with the angels ignorance.

Castiel frowned. Willa leaned over the sink with a handful of paper towels. She blotted at her neck and Sam joined in helping her. When most of the blood was cleaned she placed a wet paper towel on her neck but it never seemed to be cold enough to provide relief.

The four sat at the table three of them in pain, grumpy, and passing the bottle of alcohol from one to the other.

"So would you hunt me?" Willa asked

"No you're good." Sam responded

"There's no good demons?" She asked

"No." Dean answered and gave Sam an angry look. Willa decided that question was best to be saved for later. After gaining a quick buzz and giggling for an hour Dean decided to go take a nap in his room. Sam and Willa decided to go back to her home where this time she tore apart her mother's office. They found nothing except a few books on mythology. Willa decided to take them with her hoping she would attain some sort of knowledge from them. Same was in the dining area when she heard his voice call out to her. She rushed to him finding him holding a vase in that belonged on the mantle in his hand.

"This has the symbol on it." He said

Willa was intrigued. She found an empty box and packed the vase in it as well as the books. She opened a storage bin for any belonging she wanted to take from the house. She had decided to sell the house as she wanted no part of these memories or the big empty house. After the funeral she would get with a realtor and discuss plans for selling the house. She packed very little knowing there wasn't much of sentimental value. Her parents didn't keep much of those things and now she understood why. They didn't need more to complicate things. While in her parents room she found clothing for their funerals. Sam joined her just as she was finalizing the jewelry for her mother to wear.

"I thought your dad was donating his body?" He asked

"There's still a viewing for him. Politics ya know. The funeral home insisted since he was such a _prominent _man. I don't know if I'll go. All those fake people and their fake parts." Willa shook her head.

Sam chuckled. "I'm glad you can find humor in this." He said

Willa shrugged and sighed "I can't change what happened. Just appreciate who they were and that was hard working people that attempted to prepare me for a life they never wanted me to have."

"You think that's why you're an only child?" Sam asked

"Yeah you're probably right." She replied sadly. She straightened a wrinkle on the blue dress. "Sam no matter what happens in this life you're welcome to be a part of mine. I'll never be able to repay you for what you've done, so my door will always be open to you and your brother." She smiled but there was sadness in the smile. Sam had no answer. He was so happy this beautiful soul had entered his life he was choked up at the thought of losing her.

They embraced each other both knowing sometime soon they would be apart and it would be one of the last times they touched each other.

They took the rest of the day loading up things in boxes for donation and a few for storage. They never found any other significant item which made Willa even more curious.

Back at the hotel they found Dean sitting on the couch with Sam's laptop.

"That better not be porn." Sam said

"Very funny. No, I've found some interesting info on Willa's _Nana._" Dean said.

Willa didn't like the tone of his voice. She crossed her arms and prepared herself for what Dean had to say.

"Goddess of destruction, change, sexuality, violence, oh, and motherly love. This is our Goddess." Dean said and motioned to Willa.

"Oooh sexuality," Sam said raising his eye brows at Willa.

She smiled at him.

"Destruction and violence. Did you miss that part Sam?" Dean asked

"Yes. I did. On purpose." Sam said matter of fact

"Motherly love." Willa said attempting to defend herself and her grandmothers legacy. "It sounds more to me like she only acted violently when necessary.

"Okay." Dean said holding his hands up. "Well your symbol, our brandings is called "Kali Yantra"

"You've been busy." Willa noticed.

"Yeah I've read more today than I'd like to admit. By the way Sam, I think we have a job nearby. Bobby called said there's people disappearing a couple hours north."

"I'm beat man. Can we do it tomorrow?" Sam asked

"Tonight. Take a nap." Dean said expecting no further argument from Sam.

Sam turned away from Dean. Anger was written all over his soft features. He went into the bedroom. Willa followed him and lay on the bed. He took off his shirt taking his anger out on the jacket he was wearing.

"What's wrong?" Willa asked

"I'm just tired. I want to be in bed. I don't feel like doing a job tonight." He replied

Willa gave him a half hearted smile.

"How can I make it better?" She asked

Sam turned to her and took off his tshirt.

"I have ideas." He with his hands looped in his belt.

She let her face fall into her arms. With her head down she giggled.

"That's not what I meant." She said her voice muffled in the comforter.

"I wouldn't do that to you anyway. I need a shower." Sam replied

Willa raised her head up. He moved to her and bent over. She smiled as he pecked her on the lips quickly. He walked to the bathroom and when he entered the shower. She grabbed clean clothes and made her way to Dean's bathroom shower. After the long day the shower felt good and it felt good to not feel like she was actually washing dirt and not a demons touch. Willa left the bathroom with khaki shorts and a tank top on. Her neck was still very sore. She took some pain medication and went to her room. Sam was laying under the covers. He turned on his back to let her know he was awake.

"Can't sleep?" She asked

He sighed. "No. I wasn't really ready to sleep. I didn't want to go with Dean right now."

Willa towel dried her hair the best she could and lay the towel across one of the chairs. She joined Sam in the bed and scooted under the covers. She rested her head on his chest and moved her body against his. She moved her hands down his chest looking to find the waist of his underwear but as she suspected it wasn't there.

"You're naked." She said surprised

Sam shrugged.

"I didn't expect it." She said

"Does it make you uncomfortable?" Sam asked concerned

"No…No, it's just a fight in my head. I want things I don't want things. It gets all scrambled up in there." She said tapping her forehead. Sam rubbed her arms to soothe her as his touch always did. She moved away from him and proceeded to undress. She pulled her tank top off and chunked it. Reaching under the covers her shorts and her panties were the next to go.

"I am not complaining but what are you doing?" Sam asked

She climbed on top of him straddling his hips. Her hands rested on his strong stomach. Sam smiled up at her completely amused by what was happening in front of him. She trailed her fingers along the lines of his muscles and smiled to herself as she could see his breathing increase. She leaned forward and kissed his throat making her way up his neck. Sam breathed in deeply,

"Werewolves, witches, demons, and I'm scared to death of you." He said with a small chuckle. His hand touched her waist and her skin jumped from the sensation. She wasn't scared this time but was excited from the feel of his hand on her bare skin. He leaned up and found her lips kissing her deeply. He moved his hand to her left breast and cupped it gently while rolling the nipple with his thumb. Willa moaned softly with the pressure of his hands. His right hand traveled to her waist and he pulled her into him as close as possible. She sighed. Her nerves began to get the best of her.

"You okay?" Sam asked her.

Willa nodded. He moved his hand to her cheek and gently kissed her. He let his hand travel between her legs. She pulled away from his lips and froze. He could hear and see her breathing accelerate as his fingers touched her soft folds.

"If it's not right tell me." He pleaded with her.

She nodded in response. She wanted it to be right. More than anything she wanted to enjoy this moment. Sam noted the worry on her face. Her mind was racing. She wanted to tell him how amazing it felt. How incredible it made her feel to be touched by him but her anxiety kept her from forming anything that made sense. He touched her so softly and so slowly it was a tease and terrifying at the same time.

"Does it feel good?" Sam asked softly

Her eyes were now closed. She nodded in response.

"Tell me." He pleaded.

She let out a nervous laughed and exhaled. She reached out and grabbed his shoulders pulling him close to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and enjoyed the feeling of their naked bodies pressed together. Sam's fingers slowly moved closer to her entrance. She felt like the world stood still. He let a finger slip inside of her. She gasped and froze. Something, a nail, a dry spot, friction, caused the slightest bit of pain and she was back in hell. Back to being used and abused and treated like she was nothing on this earth. She grabbed Sam's wrist but didn't move it away from her.

"Willa?" Sam asked with concern.

"I…can't" She said.

"That's fine." He replied. His free hand that she didn't have a death grip went to her hair where he gently touched it.

"You just have to tell me." He said

"Sam, I'm sorry."

"It's really alright. I promise. It'll happen when you're ready. We'll make love someday." He said softly enough to soothe her

"Make…love?" She asked

Sam paused with the thoughts that were in his head. Was that really what he wanted to say to her? Did he want to _make love_ to her? The answer was very easy to him. He did.

"Yes." He replied

Willa kissed him softly. "That's what I want too. I want to make love to you too." She said while leaning away from him. The words she spoke were true. She would never meet a kinder person than Sam Winchester. She wanted to make love to him but her body and mind weren't ready. She wasn't sure if she ever would be in the time she was going to know him. Willa knew it wasn't going to happen. They wouldn't make love at least not anytime soon. Sam touched the side of her face and then took her hand and kissed it. They fell asleep quickly after the long hard day both emotionally and physically.

Dean woke Sam up around 1 am and off they went. Willa was left in an empty bed and an empty hotel room. She awoke in the morning finding no Sam or Dean. She was worried until she found a text from Sam explaining they would be back sometime in the evening. She sat around for a while reading through her "instruction manual". She found multiple accounts of how her distant grandmother Kali killed demons. It described ways using words or simply killing them with special blades. She had no blades. She wondered where she could track one down. The book explained several symbols that were used for protection against demons and one that could expel demons from an entire building. Now knowing all this was real made Willa pay more attention to what was inside.

While reading her phone rang. Willa answered the unknown number.

"Is this Willa Reynolds?" The female voice asked.

"Yes it is." She answered.

"This is Amy one of your fathers associates. This Friday he was supposed to speak at a charity even where he was the special guest. We were wondering if you would like to speak on his behalf. It's so tragic what happened to him and I know he would love for his pride and joy to take his place." She said

Willa rolled her eyes. "The funeral is Friday."

"Oh we know. I will be attending. Your father was a great man we would be so appreciative for you to join us in honoring his name." Amy said

"Okay." Willa agreed reluctantly

"You will? How wonderful." The woman said

"Will you email me the details? Can I bring a guest or two?" Willa asked thinking of two handsome men linked on her arm as well as needing all the support she can get.

"Yes. Of course." She agreed

"I can't make any real promises. I'm afraid the funeral may be too draining." Willa said

"I'm sure dear. I'm sorry you've been through so much. Thank you again." Amy said

Willa hung up the phone not excited about attending the event. She was right it would make her father happy. Willa knew Amy and knew she wouldn't ask if it wasn't important. She felt bad for being short with her but it really didn't thrill her to think about standing up there in front of all those people bawling her eyes out. In the long run she was sure she would be happy she didn't turn down the offer. Friday was in a couple of days so it would give her time to prepare and luckily she was able to bring her two best support systems.


	14. Chapter 14

Early in the day she made phone calls to transfer money around and ask more questions about the finances. Her parents kept her pretty well up on the money handlings but she needed a refresher. The accountant agreed to meet her at the hotel early in the afternoon. She readied herself and tidied up the hotel room. She pulled out some paperwork to touch base with him on what type of investments to continue with and ask more questions about where the money was going. She also wanted to speak with him about purchasing a home and how the money should be handled with that situation.

When the time came for the accountant to arrive there was a knock on the door. She went to it and looked through the peephole. There was a young man at the door who didn't look like the older gentleman she spoke with on the phone. She immediately became suspicious.

"Who is it?" She asked through the door

"I'm Jackson Smith. Mr. Jones nephew, he sent me to speak with you. I'm an accountant as well and he's taken me under his wing." The man said with a smile.

"Hang on while I verify this." She said

While walking to get her phone she couldn't help but think about his appearance. He had soft blue eyes, blonde curls that surrounded his face, and beautiful luscious lips. Shaking her head questioning where her mind was going she got back to her task. She dialed the office and verified the change in plans as well as verified a complete description of Jackson Smith. She went back to the door and opened it for him to join her in the hotel room.

"Please come in." She said

"Thank you." He replied

He voice was just deep enough and Willa noticed a slight hint of a southern accent.

"I'm Willa Reynolds." She said extending her hand

"Jackson Smith it's very nice to meet you." He replied taking her hand. She gripped his hand tight but not too tightly as to alarm him

"Forgive me I'm superstitious." She said and recited the demon exposing chant.

He was alarmed as the words came out of her mouth.

Nothing happened. "I'm sorry I've become a bit _eccentric _since my parents passing. I'm harmless, I swear." She let go and held up her hands to show no more grabbing was going to be done. He forced an awkward smile and he followed her to the dinette area where they sat down.

Through the afternoon she found him to be knowledgeable. The young man had done his homework. Willa was impressed. He too was charming and polite. She couldn't help but wonder if it was put on from his experience with the job or if maybe there was something extra there that was charming Willa. His eyes sparkled when he laughed and she wasn't even sure how the conversation easily led into laughter. He was that comforting to speak with. If she hadn't been so smitten with Sam she would probably have seen where the relationship would lead.

The evening came and, Jackson, as she was politely told to call him had to be going. Just as he stood up to leave Sam and Dean entered the hotel room, looking all sorts of run hard. Sam's lip was bloody and Willa was sure Dean had fallen in a mud puddle. Again Jackson looked frightened.

"My friends went on a hunting trip." She explained to Jackson. The relief on his face made Willa stifle a chuckle. When they joined them in the dinette area she linked her arm through Sam's and introduced them.

"Sam." She said giving him a slight tug on his arm "This is Jackson Smith. He is my family accountant and Jackson this is Dean."

There were hesitant handshakes and awkward male smiles.

"Mr. Smith was just leaving." Willa said to break up some of the tension.

"Nice to meet you." Sam said

"Likewise." Jackson replied

Willa let go of Sam and she led Jackson to the door. She stepped out into the hallway with Jackson.

"Thank you for all your help today." She said

"No problem. If you need anything at all you have my number." He replied

"Yep you're card is on the table." She said

"My cell is written on the back." He said looking her in the eyes.

Willa tried to keep from reacting. She nodded sensing where he was going.

"Okay thanks again." She said

"You have a goodnight Ms. Reynolds." Jackson said

"You as well." She said smiling.

He returned the smile and he turned to walk away. Willa was just placing her hand on the doorknob when he spoke again.

"Uh…" He turned around and she turned to face him. "Willa would you like to go out to dinner sometime?"

Willa made sure the hotel room door was shut and she thought of her answer. Sam was amazing but he had no intentions of staying in her life. Dinner with her accountant wouldn't hurt anyone.

"Sure." She replied "I'll call you okay? Let me get some things straight first."

"I understand you're busy." He said disappointed

"No I'll call." She said

He smiled and nodded. "Well that is good to hear. See you soon."

Willa returned the smile. "Yes. Goodnight."

She turned away from him and entered the hotel room. She shut the door and leaned against the door letting out a stressful sigh.

"You okay?" Sam asked

Willa was surprised by his voice. She placed her hand over her heart and laughed.

"Yes I'm fine. You scared me." She said with a laugh

Sam smiled and walked towards her.

"What happened are you guys okay?" She asked as Sam reached for her hands and held them.

"Yeah we're fine. Dean's in the shower." Sam said.

He squeezed her hands and leaned in for a quick kiss. She forgot all about Jackson Smith.

"I'm going to get showered. You want to go to dinner or order something?" He asked

"I'll order something. Ok?" She responded

"Sounds good." Sam smiled and went to the bedroom where he took a long hot shower. Willa waited for the brothers by finding a movie on television and ordering room service.

Dean emerged from the shower first. He wore a black tank top and pajama bottoms. Willa couldn't believe some girl hadn't snagged him up and never let go. His messy wet hair was cute and either stuck of or clung to his handsome face. He sat next to Willa on the couch and put his arm around her.

"Wanna fool around till Sam comes out?" He asked smiling mischievously.

"No." She answered and laughed.

He winked at her.

"You're missing out." He said

"I'm sure it's my loss." She said

He moved his arm from around her shoulder and groaned when he leaned up.

"Getting old?" Willa teased

"Man I am not old! Just a little rusty tonight." Dean said with mock hurt feelings.

"I can give you a massage if you want. I'm sure Sam doesn't do that for you." She offered

"You would be surprised. We're close." Dean said with a raise of his eyebrows.

"Ew! You're brothers." Willa said laughing.

"Happy ending?" Dean tried

"No." Was Willa's quick expected response

"Fair enough." He said.

Willa moved behind him on the couch and began to massage his sore muscles. He felt as though every muscle tight. She worked on him and he needed it as well as appreciated it.

"Sam needs to leave us alone more often." He said

Willa rolled her eyes. "Shut up and enjoy." She scolded

There was nothing sexual about the massage she gave him. He was becoming like a brother she never knew she wanted. His teasing made her laugh and their arguing only seemed to stem from stubbornness on both their parts. She knew he was protective of her even if he didn't directly say it. She had a lot of respect for him and the lifestyle he lived though she didn't fully understand it just yet.

"Do you go to Bobby's very often?" She asked

"We try at least once a month or so. He's good to us." Dean replied

"Would you give me his address?" Willa asked.

"I'll ask if it's okay with him."

The room service cam then and Willa got up to receive it. The food smelled delicious and made her stomach rumble. She set out plates and went to check on Sam. In the bedroom she knocked on the bathroom door. The shower was still running.

"Yeah." Sam yelled.

"Food's here. Is everything okay?" Willa asked

"Enjoying the hot water. I'll be out in a minute." Sam replied

Willa stepped out of the room and found Dean pouring a glass of wine. He handed it to her as she approached.

"Thank you." She said smiling

He held up his beer bottle and clinked it against her glass.

"To the demon hunter." He said

Willa frowned.

"To Willa." He said and took a sip of beer. "The demon killer." He finished teasing her.

She rolled her eyes and began to put food on hers and Sam's plate. Sam came out of the shower still looking very distressed. It made Willa worry for whatever was on his mind.

"Why did you ask about Bobby's address?" Dean asked

She thought about her answer. If either one of them had any suspicion that she was about to reward them anymore than she already had they would probably get upset and refuse it. She didn't want to tell them and decided to keep it to herself, for now.

"Oh, just for letters or you know paperwork." She answered with a shrug

"Paperwork?" Dean asked

"For correspondence Dean, that's all." She lied she hated lying to him.

He cut his always observant eyes at her. Dean knew there was more to her story than she was letting on.

"You can always call us. We gave you all of our numbers." Sam said

It was Willa's turn to cut her eyes in his direction. She didn't want to get into this conversation.

"Look if you want to let me have it then give it to me. If you don't, so be it." She said frustrated.

They all sat at the dinner table mostly quiet and enjoying the dinner until Willa was reminded of the even for her father.

"Would you guys like to get spiffed up and attend a charity event I'm speaking at?" She asked

"Spiff up?" Dean asked with his eyebrows raised

"Monkey suits and all." Willa replied

"Do we have to? Will you need protection from demons?" Dean asked

"No you don't _have_ to, but let me ask you this, how's your dinner?" Willa asked as innocently as she could muster.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean cursed

"We'd love to go." Sam said giving his brother an all too common annoyed glance.

"Great! Shopping tomorrow!" She said

"Dammit!" Dean exclaimed again. Willa could tell Deans aggravation was put on. She smiled to herself and finished her dinner.

"Would you guys like to go to the beach?" Willa asked

"Tonight?" Dean asked

"Yes tonight I do it all the time." She responded

"I'm just going to get some shut eye." Dean said

Willa looked at Sam with eyes full of hope and her bottom lip poked out in a mocking pout.

"You wearing a bikini?" Sam asked with a grin.

"For you? Of course." Willa said happily

"You two are gross!" Dean said "I've lost my appetite. Monkey suits and love birds. I'm done!" He said with put on anger. He stood and went to the kitchen where he put his plate in the sink.


End file.
